Rekindled
by Devil's Eye
Summary: As war rages between Scanra and Tortall, Kel meets a confusing man, but what is his role when she overhears something called the Prophecy?Is he the legendary Assassin?Now its a race to find the prophecy before demons are unleashed into the mortal realms.
1. A Talk with a Stranger

A/N: OK, so the prologue was a little corny, but its going to get better. All characters(as far as I know) belong to Tamora Pierce. Don't steal my plot or I'll sue you senseless. Be warned.  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter One: A Talk With a Stranger  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
"So, how long have you been here?"  
  
Kel, sweat pouring down her body and not wanting anything to interrupt her staff exercise, merely glanced at the speaker and continued the exercise.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Go away." The man raised an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically. His face suddenly broke out into a grin.  
  
"You're that girl who was insane enough to try to become the first candidate page, then on to squire and lady knight, aren't you?"  
  
Kel stopped her exercise, suddenly furious. This man had no right to judge her sanity and her choices! she thought fiercly. How dare he! Kel glared at the man.  
  
" You have no right to judge my sanity. Myself and my family are all sane. Anyhow, didn't your mother teach that it isn't proper to say things such as these to a lady?  
  
" You're no lady."  
  
Kel glared at him again. She said, " Well, you shouldn't say that sort of thing to any woman, lady or no lady,  
  
sane or insane. This just goes to show that all you men think that women are only good enough for sewing, cooking and other like. We can do more than domestic chores."  
  
" I certainly did not say anything about women being useless. Do you think women are useless?"  
  
" I am a woman."  
  
" I believe I was asking for your opinion, not your gender."  
  
Kel eyed the man. He was strange. Surely he should know what her opinion of what uses women were good for. Didn't she already prove it a few times over?  
  
" I think that women are sometimes superior to the male intelligance, common sense, and abilities. We give males heirs to carry the family name. We care for our homes when the husband is away. We tend to the servants and keep the home clean. What about you, sir whatever-your-name is?"  
  
The man gave her another grin, then winked at her. "I am in total agreement with you, my lady."  
  
Kel could only stare at him. Not many men agreed with her opinion, or well, not the conservatives. Ever since Baroness Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Olau and Trebond was knighted, some men began to change their ideas of a women's uses. After Sir Alanna retrieved the Dominion Jewel, she became legend. Men were then convinced. Perhaps women had more uses than sewing, cooking, do domestic indoor chores. Sir Alanna had proved herself worthy of a knight's shield by doing such a feat. But Kel had not done any such feat. She was just the strange Yamani girl who was knighted and hadn't proved anything. Other than being a great strategist and tacticsman. Or rather tacticswoman, she thought. Who was this man?  
  
"If I may be so bold as to ask, who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? I am a simple man."  
  
"Uh, well, your name, sir." The stupid ass winked at her again.  
  
"You'll find out, soon. I promise."  
  
" That promise won't be worth much if you are really some thief trying to flirt with ladies and win their affections. If you do succeed in that area of expertise and seduce a lady, I suspect you will steal their purses in the end." The man stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughed. The ass gave her a full-throated laugh, right in her respectable face. His laugh sounded strange, almost rusty, as if he hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"I assure you, my lady, that I am not a thief that seduces ladies and steal their purses as I win their affections. By Mithros, I haven't laughed in a while." Damn him, he found her amusing!  
  
" You know, I quite dislike at the you moment, sir."  
  
"We do not even know each other's first names and you already dislike me, my lady?"  
  
" I thought you knew me as the 'insane girl who was the first candidate page'. You should surely know my name."  
  
" Alas, I do know your name."  
  
" I do not know yours."  
  
" I promise you will find out soon enough."  
  
" Ah. That helps."  
  
" Doesn't it?"  
  
" Immensely so."  
  
The noon bell suddenly rung, its booming effect rumbled through the entire palace. The man looked up. "Ah, 'tis time for me to leave. I enjoyed our talk this morning, my lady. We will meet again."  
  
He left before Kel could reply. Kel stared after his retreating back. I just had a talk with a complete stranger, she thought. Am I turning soft? was Kel's last thought as she put her practice staff back on to the rack at the end of the practice court and headed for the mess hall for her lunch.  
  
Author's Note: That was a little weird I know. Tell me if you think Kel was a little off character. Remember guys(and girls) that this is set after Kel was knighted. So I guess you could say that she changed a bit. I didn't put a description of the guy because I fit that into a different chapter after Kel sees the guy again. Oh and put in the review which guy you want me to pair Kel with. Just because I made talk to a complete stranger doesn't mean that he's one she's going to fall in love with. I'll see which guy with Kel appeals to me. Cya! DarkDracon0 ;) 


	2. Meeting of Old Friends

Author's Note: Ok people, I promise I'll update this fic if you recommend this to other people to read it and review it. You all know that its my first time, so I need something to boost my ego and self-esteem so I can write more or else I'll just abandon all my fics. How am I going to get reviews if no body reads this or just looks at the summary and say, "this one probably sucks too"? So I need your help people! thanx ;)  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting of Old Friends  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Kel jogged down the long hallway, intent on not being late. But her mind was miles away from the palace of Corus. Who was that man? How does he know me?, Kel thought. Why couldn't the damnable man tell her plainly who he was? Kel never paid anymore attention to men who watched practice than she would to a rock. It surprised her why she was so interested in the man. I wonder if he really is a-  
  
"Kel! Over here!"  
  
Kel looked up, startled. Was she already in the mess hall? She hadn't noticed...  
  
"Keladry, are you awake?! Hello?"  
  
"Shut it, Neal. You know, I think I just saw Lady Alanna down the hall. She was awfully close by..." Neal paled and immediatley quieted. Kel grinned. That one always got him before he realised that Lady Alanna was no where near them. Kel always suspected that Neal was still afraid of his old knight-mistress. True that the Lioness had a renowned temper and could explode into rage when vexed. She went up to the line still grinning. Neal followed suit and they found a seat at the end of the long table with Merric and Seaver. Owen was away with Lord Wyldon and Cleon was on border patrol in the North, right by Scanra.  
  
They mainly discussed the matter of war with Scanra.  
  
"Those Scanrans are getting itchy for a good fight. Its what they always want. To wage war every ten or twenty years with us."  
  
"But this one looks bigger and worse than the ones before."  
  
" Well, we can still crush them. Remember what kind of knights and mages we have. They don't stand a chance."  
  
" Remember those huge mechanical things that attacked us? Those things are nearly impossible destroy. I struck it as hard as I could with my sword and it didn't leave a scratch."  
  
" Then Master Salmalin will think of something. Like maybe enchant our swords or something."  
  
" Neal, those things aren't so easily done-" Kel was cut herself off as the King suddenly walked into the mess hall. He was accompanied by Lord Raoul and Commander Buri. He walked to the table that was reserved only for nobles as every person in the room stood up. Backs straightened and the emotion in everybody's eyes and face was surprise as they faced the King.  
  
King Jonathan III cleared his throat and looked back at them. His sapphire blue eyes looked serious as he said, " I apologise for interrupting your lunch meal, but I am about to speak of an serious matter that requires all of the attention of every able body. As you all have been aware of, the matter of war with Scanra is more serious than I thought.  
  
"Scanra has been war with Tortall more times than I can count. But this particular war must be paid more attention to. They have found spells to make great mechanical monsters that obey their very will. In two weeks time I need all able bodied men, knights and Riders to go North and join the border patrol, right in Scanra's border. Your commander will be the Marquess of Brighton." This announcment was met with almost stunned silence. The King saluted them and left the mess hall, Lord Raoul and Commander Buri trailing after him. Everyone sat down, some continuing to eat their meal, some talking furiously with others, and some just stared at their food. Neal was indeed staring at his food.  
  
"Neal, wake up."  
  
"Kel, I'm going to be in my first war in two weeks time. I've only just been knighted." Kel tried for a smile and failed. Neal was right, they all were going to be in their first war in only two weeks. She tried for cheerfulness. " Well, first time for everything I suppose."  
  
"Kel," Neal said, staring at her now. " How can you be so damned cheerful at news as serious as these? We're going into war! That's nothing to be happy about!"  
  
"I know that Neal. Just trying to lighten the mood. And eat your vegetables." Neal, still shocked, obeyed.  
  
" Oh, and Neal?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"Whose is the Marquess of Brighton?" Neal looked thoughtful for a moment. "The Marquess of Brighton is supposed to be here in the palace today. Nobody is supposed to know right at the moment. Father told me."  
  
"Is that all you know?" Neal frowned.  
  
"Well... not much is known about him. He isn't married and he's quite young to be Marquess. He doesn't really attend any court balls, cotillions or even the Midsummer and Midwinter celebrations. But one thing is well-known about him."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
" Every female from the age 17 to 80 are all after him. That's also why he avoids all public gatherings. Like I said, he's not married and his title is only one rank below a duke's and that means he's pretty high up in society." Kel laughed at the look of envy Neal had on his face. So this Marquess of Brighton was suppose to be the most sought man in all of Tortall and he was their new commander. This was going to interesting.  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think? Good, no good? And no, I'm not sure if the Marquess of Brighton will be paried up with Kel. Maybe. Oh and Brighton is an actual place in England. Cya! DarkDracon0 ;) 


	3. Training and Remembering

A/N: I'm being nice, so read this. I looked at other people's writing styles and I'm trying to get better. This chapter is a lot better than the other ones so read it! R/R! Marquess is actually a TITLE, like duke is a title. This chapter is for all the people who are wondering what happened to Cleon and also to those who want to know more about the marquess.  
  
Rekindled  
  
chapter three: Training and Remembering  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Kel was in the practice court, staff at hand. She whipped into a complex exercise, the staff now moving with such speed that it was a blur. She continued the exercise, moving with the precision of a master swordsman and the even balance and agility of a feline predator. Sweat dropped from her forehead nearly into her eyes, but even with her eyes closed, Kel could still perform the exercise; she had done this several times over. She finally completed it with a brutal stab in the air and spinning it carefully in her hand. Kel wiped the sweat on her forehead off, breathing hard. Her muscles were taut after the demanding work out. Kel took a quick gulp of water from a water pitcher nearby before slowly working to calm her breathing. She moved on to the practice sword rack, taking out a big, heavy one, blunt and scarred from the many blows that it had been lain upon.  
  
Kel, again, began another exercise with the sword, moving slowly to accustom herself to the feel and weight of it. Then after a few minutes, Kel increased the speed, moving it faster and faster until it was moving as fast as the staff before. Kel exercised until she knew that she had to stop or else she would collapse from exhaustion. If she was going to war, then she would fight her best.  
  
Southern border of Scanra  
  
West section  
  
Near the shores of the Emerald Ocean  
  
Cleon of Kennan looked silently out the Emerald Ocean as the last fingers of sun light touched the gently rippling surface, playing lights and bright colors. He could still hear the men talking. Talking of their homes and what their families were probably doing at the moment. He could hear men telling old legends and tales of dragons and the wrath and power of gods angered by mortals.  
  
He thought of home. But not back in Kennan. No. What he thought was home was the palace at Corus. Kel. How long had it been since he had last seen her? And by Mithros, he missed her. Missed their sweet kisses and warm embraces. Had Kel gotten a new lover perhaps? He dearly hoped not. How could he face Kel? She was surely furious and hurt by him. He had missed her Ceremony of the Ordeal and her dubbing. He would have to make it up to her.  
  
" Captain, sir?" Cleon glanced at the man. He was tall, broad-shouldered at topped with a mop of brown hair.  
  
" Yes? The report?"  
  
" Well, according to scouts, the Scanrans aren't moving from their forts and their navy is in bad condition. Most of the Scanran towns have been evacuated or destroyed."  
  
" What of our navy? The ones here I mean."  
  
" Our navy is in proper condition, ready to be sailed out and obey your every order, sir."  
  
" What of the men on board?"  
  
" The sentries on board the ships are ready at your signal to alert the others."  
  
" Alright, what is your name?"  
  
" Tysen, sir."  
  
" Tysen, alert the men on land to be ready at three hours after sundown. Have them eat a short meal before attack. The men on board the ships, I will take care of. Understood?"  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
" You are dismissed." Tysen left immediatly, running toward the camps to carry out his order. Cleon closed his eyes for a moment before saying to himself, "Being Captain is harder than I thought."  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
" So it this Marquess of Brighton supposed to be here tonight?" Kel asked.  
  
" Supposed to be," Neal replied. Kel glanced at him. They both were in a ball that the King and Queen had suddenly made, inviting everyone. Neal was dressed in a clean, white shirt underneath a dark green tunic that emphasised his eyes. He wore matching green breeches and soft fahionable boots. Kel was wearing a deep russet red dress laced with gold and leather slippers that Lalasa had insisted that she wear.  
  
" Neal, do you even know what the marquess even looks like?"  
  
"Well, ah, not really. He doesn't show himself often enough."  
  
" Ah."  
  
A herald suddenly bellowed, "The Marquess of Brighton!"  
  
Kel's head snapped to look toward the entrance. And there was the Marquess. Kel's jaw suddenly dropped. That was the same man she had spoken to just days ago! Kel managed to close her mouth without anyone noticing, but her eyes were staring at him. Him. The ass of a man that had bothered her and had the gall to call Keladry of Mindelan insane.  
  
Silence had filled the room without Kel even noticing. Every female that wasn't married was looking hopefully at the marquess. Most of the men were looking curiosly at him, but some had a look of respect.  
  
The marquess was handsome. Too handsome for his own good. He smiled from where he was from to the whole room. King Jonathan waved his hand and called, " Over here, my lord marquess!" The silence finally broken, talk and dance resumed. The marquess walked over to the royal couple, bowing to them. Kel was still watching him. He spoke briefly to the King and Queen before stepping to the side of the dance floor, mingling with the crowd. A young lady asked him a dance with a worshipping look in her eyes.  
  
"Kel?"  
  
" You know, Neal, that the marquess is the man I telling you about!"  
  
" Really? You spoke with the marquess?"  
  
" Yes! He's the man who said that I was mad!"  
  
" Kel, high society men really don't say to females, and especially ladies, that they're mad."  
  
" Well, the marquess did!" Neal merely frowned at her. Kel glared back before catching an amusing scene. A group of ladies were staring at the marquess, giggling and some just looked as they were about to fall to the floor in a swoon. Her new commander was going to be a marquess who was too handsome for his own good and she didn't even know his first name. 


	4. The Marquess

A/N: Ok, I' being nice to you people. I've been updating my fic almost everyday. I'm trying to be one of those great authors. Be nice and r/r.  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter One: The Marquess  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
Kel was still in the ballroom, trying to sort through her head who she was going to approach the damn marquess. Yes, he was the bastard who Kel had taken an immediate dislike to, and the one who called Kel INSANE. Neal was somewhere else in the room, Kel suspected, mooning over another new lady. How very typical. It was very late, near midnight. Kel yawned, trying to blink and fight away the temptation to just go to sleep on the floor. It wouldn't be well done of herself if she did, Kel thought.  
  
There were only a few guests left, a few drunk and a few ladies still dancing with their partners. The marquess was nowhere to be seen. I wonder if-, Kel's thought was cut off when somebody tapped her shoulder. Kel turned around. Standing right before her was the marquess. Kel opened and closed her mouth. The marquess smiled at her. " I take it that you remember me?"  
  
Kel managed to regain her posture and snapped, " Of course I remember you! How could I not? No man has ever called me insane!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Well, no man after my Ordeal."  
  
" Yes, I wonder. I suppose that you also know I am your new commander?"  
  
" Yes, indeed." The marquess smiled at her again. A lovely smile, showing off all that white teeth and- Kel stopped those thoughts. Where had they come from?  
  
" My dear, I find you intriguing. I apologise if I offended you the day before, but you looked rather nice on the practice court, with sweat rolling down your doubtless lovely body." He smiled at her again, though the smile held wicked promises. Kel gaped at him. No man should be allowed to say those type of things, not about matters of the flesh. Even if he was high up the shelf in society. The marquess stroked his chin for a moment. Kel noticed that several of the ladies were glaring at her, jealousy and murder in all their eyes.  
  
" My lady?"  
  
" Yes, my lord?"  
  
" I believe that it is late for you. You look ready to crawl in your bed a fall asleep."  
  
" Yes, Iam ready to crawl into bed."  
  
" Need you somebody to warm that bed?" Kel stared at him again. The man was guileless, if such word could fit him. Warm her bed? That sounded like an invitation. The truth hit her like a sledgehammer. The marquess wanted to bed her! Did he find her that attractive? Surely not. The man would surprise her to no end.  
  
" My lord, you want to bed me?" The man's eyes twinkled. Those eyes were a nice light brown color, a sharp contrast to his jet black hair.  
  
" Of course. What man wouldn't?"  
  
" Are you just trying to bed me to see if I'm a virgin or am I really that attractive?"  
  
" Attractiveness."  
  
" Ah."  
  
" May I call you Keladry? 'Tis more comfortable when I call your name."  
  
" You mean when I am your lover?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Alright then. What would I call you?"  
  
" My full name is Danteis Schezar de Dracore. 'Tis an old family name. You may call me Dante or Don."  
  
" I like that name."  
  
" So do I." Kel looked at him and yawned. Dante took it as a sign.  
  
" I shall scort you to your room." Kel only nodded and took his arm as he led them both out. Kel directed him to one of her rooms in the guest wing. When they reached there he said," Are you sure you don't want me to warm that bed for you?"  
  
" No, I don't want you in my bed. I shall consider it later. I fear scandal." Dante merely smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips.  
  
" If you do ever change your mind, may I always be available to you."  
  
" Indeed."  
  
A/N: So how was it? I made a whole chapter based on Dante( the marquess) and Kel. I like the idea of pairing them up, after all he wants to bed Kel so what can I do about it? I'm a mere author just trying to do her job. I don't control a man's lust. And I think Kel is getting to like him. Oh, well. I'll write more later. I like this chapter best if you ask for my opinion. I got this style of writing for this chapter because I was reading a romance novel a few days ago and decided to write this way. If you read romance novels, you'll understand that when I use the word 'wicked' I mean in the sexual way. Well you know what i mean. And I need more REVIEWS!! 


	5. Battles and Lustful Thoughtfuls

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated this fic very day like I promised, but I was busy. I hope you like this next chapter. I made it good to make it up to you people. Oh, and this might be a Cleon/Kel fic, it might, not saying it will or not. It might be a Dante/Kel. I think most likely a Dante/Kel, 'cause I already like the marquess. (truth be told, the marquess is a cynical prig, just like what lady rose said.) This fic is for all the people who like Dante. Oh, and I changed Kel's hair length.  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Five: Battles and Lustful Thoughts  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Kel smiled at the marquess and went into her room, saying a sweet good-bye and good night to him. She quickly stripped her dress and underclothes off and rung for a maid to bring in hot bathwater. Five minutes later, Kel was in her bath tub, lounging in the hot steaming water. The warmth seemed to relax her tired muscles and Kel nearly nodded to sleep, she was so tired. Kel dried herself off, slipped into a nightgown, and was a sleep before she hit the bed.  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
Grand Guest Wing  
  
Dante walked to his room in the Grand Guest Wing which the King reserved only for high ranking nobles and foreign government leaders and lords. He slipped into his room, a merry fire already stoked in the fireplace. Dante stripped off most of his clothes, leaving on only a loose shirt and changed into comfortable trousers. He sat back into a armchair that was positioned in front of the fireplace and stretched his long legs out in front of him, pondering about Lady Keladry of Mindelan. She was different from all the ladies he had met, with an exception of the Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, Dante thought, amused. When he had first met the baroness, he had said that women were useless, good only for to please the husband. He didn't why he said such a ridiculous thing, but maybe it was to see her reaction. And a explosive reaction. The Lioness had suddenly turned beet read with fury and yelled for the bastard to get out of the keep, her sword drawn. It had taken her husband,  
George, and all her children to restrain her. Later, he told George, a man Dante had known for some time, why he had said that ridiculous remark. George had only grinned and strolled away, shaking his head.  
  
Lady Keladry was, in a way, like Alanna. Both women were fascinating. But the physical difference was obvious. Keladry was extremely tall, as tall as he was and Dante was a strapping six-foot-five. She was at least two inches shorter. Keladry didn't seem to have any magical ability from what he was told. So she had learned the way of knights the hard way without the aid of magic.  
  
And she was utterly serious. She wasn't the type of girl to giggle and moon over any handsome available young man that came into her orbit. She didn't seem to flirt a lot from his observations tonight. He remembered when he had first seen her in the practice court, moving with the staff in her hand. She was sweating heavily and, but had the look of one that had the endurance of a war horse. And he had called her insane. Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut around warrior women? First the baroness, who had nearly thrown him out on his ear, and now the Lady Keladry.  
  
And his offer for him to warm her bed. Yes, he knew that he shouldn't say those things, but he was a normal human wasn't he? He expierenced lust and desire when a female stirred his male interest, just like any other man. Keladry was actually very beautiful, yet, she didn't seem to realise it. She looked as if she was totally oblivious to her own beauty. For Mithros' sake, didn't she ever look in the mirror? Ah, he could still describe her right now. She had long, silky hair ( her hair nearly reached the middle of her back), a very light mahogany color. Her eyes were true enough, hazel, though a dreamy shade and framed with long lashes. A thin, but delicate nose and full lips that all together, inviting for a man to steal a kiss. Dante grinned. Here he was, thinking of an extrodinary woman who could probably make him eat up dirt if he ever took her on, or have the nerve to challenge a female, and she most likely already had lover. After all, she was surrounded with lusty men  
for more than eight years, so one of them was her lover.  
  
Now that he thought of it, if Kel didn't like her lover anymore, Dante would have happily helped and made sure that the man had safely departed to the Dark God's realm. Oh, well. He would have to wait. But for some reason, Dante still thought that Keladry was a virgin. The stares that she had given him when he had said about warming her bed proved it. It was evidence itself. Hmmm. Maybe he had a chance to be the first man to bed her and take her virginity.  
  
One month later  
  
Scanra, southern border  
  
Eight miles directly north of Mindelan  
  
Kel wiped the sweat off her forehead. In the throes of war, mages and knights fought bravely. The Scanrans didn't seem to want to give up so easily. They wanted to put up a good fight. Kel was right in the middle of the battlefield. Her helmet had proved to be so damned heavy that she couldn't even turn her head. She discarded it and thrown it into the face of the nearest enemy soldier on horseback, slashing the man down when he was temporairily surprised. She yelled, " Tortall! Tortall! Onward! Drive the bastards back toward the beach!"  
  
Kel shot Peachblossom forward, five of her assigned knights did the same, cutting down any man that went near Kel. Kel rammed down a Scanran soldier and headed straight for the Scanran man that seemed to be the officer. When she was upon him, the Scanran drew up his poorly made sword and engaged into combat with Kel. He's clumsy on that monster of a horse, Kel thought grimly as she easily parried his hacking over head cut. She was guiding Peachblossom with her knees and thighs. She searched for an opening. When his horse suddenly jerked to the side and unbalancing the Scanran slightly, Kel lunged. Griffin pierced the opening gap between the armor, right into his shoulder. The Scanran yelled and Kel thrusted Griffin in more deeply into his shoulder. The Scanran slumped forward into his horse's neck, his limp. Kel shoved the man off his horse and she knew that he was only unconsious.  
  
" Foris!Order one of the men to take the Scanran officer prisoner," Kel barked. One of her assigned knights nodded and rode back to carry out the order. Kel looked around her. The Scanran number was much smaller than the Tortallan and they were one officer short. Kel gently nudged Peachblossom's lean sides and plunged back into battle.  
  
After battle  
  
Tortallan campsite  
  
Officer's tent  
  
"How many were lost?"  
  
"At least two hundred."  
  
"What of the prisoners?"  
  
"Three Scanran officers and seventy-eight soldiers. Twenty-three horses and three war mages, sir."  
  
"You are very efficient and accurate, Lady Mindelan."  
  
"Thank you." Captain Malcon regarded Kel. She hasn't lost her beauty, even in battle, he thought. He felt pride. When he had met Lady Keladry, he had thought her unfit to fight. But she had shown that she was worthy to fight in battle as a true knight even if she was a female. She had been appointed as commander of her own legion of men after she had captured Fort Cairis near the Scanran southern border. If the Tortallans were in control of that area, supplies and reinforcements would come in easily and cut off any Scanran trying to retreat or move toward Tortall. After the capture of Fort Cairis, the king had been impressed by her work and promoted her, assigning her five knight bodyguards and a legion of men.  
  
A squire came into the tent and said something to the captain. Captain Malcon nodded and dismissed him. Captain Malcon stood up abruptly. Kel looked at him, slightly surprised at his movement. He said," My lady, there is a officer who would like to see you, I am told."  
  
"Who?"  
  
" I don't know. He is coming here now and wishes to speak to you privately." Kel nodded and Malcon left. The man who wanted to speak to her privately came inside the tent. Kel gaped at him when she saw his face. He smiled, " Do you remember me, Keladry?"  
  
A/N: Ok, I like spent two hours straight on this, so be kind and review. This is also my first try at a cliffhanger. Do ya think that its too obvious who the mystery man is? 


	6. Arguments

A/N: Sorry I haven't updating in a little while. Been busy with a science test. Anyhow, the mystery man is NOT Cleon. I'm not sure if this is a Kel/Cleon or a Kel/Dante. I like the Marquess. Most likely a Kel/Dante.Even if you people are all Kel/Cleon shippers, read the fic. and R/R!  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Six: Arguements  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
"Do you remember me, Keladry?" Dante asked, pleased that she was gaping at him.  
  
So she thought he had been dead, too? What a pity.  
  
"I-I-I.." Kel couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Dante. Everyone had thought he was dead after the attack two weeks ago. She had mourned for him. She had fought and stayed strong for him. He was still as handsome and wicked as the night of the ball; when she had really talked to him. "I- We all thought you were dead." Kel managed to stammer. Dante smiled.  
  
"Dead? Why would you think I was dead? After all, aren't I the dark Assassin that everybody fears and respects?"  
  
" But the huge Scanran attack..."  
  
" Yes, it was a large attack, sometthing I calculated that would never happen, but it did. I was severely injured and the Scanrans took me prisoner. They didn't know that I was an officer. I managed to escape."  
  
Kel blinked. He had been alive this whole time. "Kel?" Dante regarded, worried. She had a blank look on her face, and that worried him. She looked up. " You bastard! How could you have gotten yourself captured!?"  
  
Dante stared at her, amazed. " I was severely injured-"  
  
" You damned ass! We all thought you were dead! But no, this whole time, you've been alive and well, and so bloody beautiful and arrogant and conceited as the day I met you!" Dante stared at Kel, very suddenly amused. She thought him beautiful? And arrogant and conceited? Kel expelled out a breath after her out burst. Why was the lout just looking at her, all amused? Why was he- Kel gasped, realising what she had just blurted out. She had called him beautiful and arrogant. Oh dear. " Do you really think that I'm beautiful?" Dante asked. Kel opened and closed her mouth. What had possesed her to say that?  
  
" Well, yes, no- aargh!" Kel grunted, frustrated.  
  
" Ah, so I am beautiful. Strange, I never used that word to describe myself." Kel only glared at him with malice.  
  
" So, my dear, I hear that you have been promoted to Commander. Very impressive. With your own knight bodyguards and legion of men."  
  
" Does the king know that you're alive and well?"  
  
" Yes, he does. I had to pry him away from his lovely queen just long enough to tell him. He probably wanted to curse me to the Dark God's realm for dragging him away from Thayet."  
  
" Too bad he didn't."  
  
" I have just come back from an agonising torture place of the Scanrans and you already wish ill of me?"  
  
" Mithros, you know me so well."  
  
" Ah, I wish I did. I would have had you in my bed. Or shall I say, your bed?"  
  
" Shut up! Ah... just be quiet." Dante grinned at her. Mithros, he hadn't smiled in a long time. Kel still fascinated him, as always. She would never cease to amuse him.  
  
Kel looked longingly at the wooden practice sword hanging from a nearby rack, hearing it thwack at his bottom. Maybe if she could just quickly reach over... Dante must have seen the glint in her eyes, for he moved to stand between Kel and the sword rack. " You want to use one of those practice swords on me don't you?" Kel merely smiled at Dante innocently. Dante didn't trust her at the moment, nor believe that sweet innocent smile. " Are still my commander, Dante?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" I hope not."  
  
" I hope so."  
  
" I still don't want you warm my bed."  
  
" Really? Maybe I could perhaps help make your nights pleasureable-"  
  
" Be quiet. Since I'm probably your military superior, I order you to shut your trap."  
  
" Oh, I beg to differ. But I still-"  
  
" Damn you to hell and beyond if that's even possible!" Kel stomped out of the tent. Dante called after her," My dear lady, if you have an abusive lover that needs to be disposed of, I would be most happy to asist!" Kel grunted back and stamped out to find Captain Malcon to plan the next attack. 


	7. Cold Fury

A/N: For God's sake people, Dante is SUPPOSED to be an enormous ass and idiot! I mean, he is high up the shelf in society, and is used to having women drop to his feet in a swoon. He is USED to having women begging him to seduce them (yes, I happen to know that a women's virginity is very important when it comes to having good marriages). Yeah, I know that Kel is a little out of character. She is SUPPOSED to be! I mean, Dante treats her like no other man does and he quite drives her out of her mind which leaves her to have temper explosions. Kel is usually used to having men frown down upon her like she's some worthless piece of humanity, but she NEVER has encountered a man who wants to bed her! Kel rarely has lost control of her own temper, and I thought it was time I just show you all her more dangerous side.  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Seven: Cold Fury  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Dante leaned back on his stool. He was now in his own tent, right by the Officer's Tent. Life was bodeing fairly well with him now, even showing him a most fascinating female. He was a very happy man. Young too, he thought. Only twenty-two years.  
  
Dante was plotting strategical moves for his men in front of a map when a messenger dressed in the Dracore family colors, blue and silver, came in. Dante frowned. What could possibly have happened at home? Brighton Hall was well protected and guarded with one of Tortall's best men. His twin, Tysen, was supposed to be there. The messenger only bowed and and handed Dante a letter written in parchment with a, " Here milord," and " News from Brighton Hall". Dante nodded and dismissed him. He carfully broke the wax seal and read the letter.  
  
To my lord Marquess of Brighton,  
  
My lord, I wish you greetings and good health. Something terrible has happened at Brighton Hall. Scanran raiders seemed to have secretly come to the harbor nearby and in the dark of the night, attacked Brighton Hall. In the middle of the battle, Baron Talorse, your brother, rode in and commanded the men to fight until the end. Baron Talorse and the men successfully drove the raiders out. Later, when the healers and volunteers helped bring the wounded into the Hall, Baron Talorse seemed to have disappeared. No one had seen him since the last of the Scanrans were driven out into the forest. He is missing and I do not know what to do. If you do not wish to return yet, my lord, I will manage Brighton Hall until you return. I fear Baron Talorse is dead. Godspeed to you, my lord.  
  
Your faithful servant,  
  
Jamis  
  
Dante's hands were trembling when he was finished reading the letter. Tysen... his twin brother dead? No, that wasn't possible. Tysen was only by fifteen minutes younger than Dante and he was no weakling. No, Tysen was a full knight and could cut down any man, no matter how skillful or strong. Dante had taught everything to Tysen about weaponry that came to his knowledge. Tysen was even a baron and a viscount, though both titles were inherited. Tysen was the seventh Baron Talorse and the ninth Viscount Cyre, both liked and respected. Dante felt sudden fury fill him. The Scanrans did this. The bastards had killed his own twin. Tysen didn't even have an heir to pass on the titles. Cold, black fury gripped Dante and he felt a sudden desire to hurl the nearest heavy object to the tent wall. The Scanrans would pay, they would pay a heavy price and learn never to cross with the Marquess of Brighton.  
  
" When is the next planned attack, sir?"  
  
" Some where around next week, my lady."  
  
"Is Mindelan in any danger of this attack?" Captain Malcon glanced at her. Lady Keladry always asked that same question before an attack or battle. They were only camped eight miles directly north of Mindelan, so of course Lady Keladry wanted to make sure. Another quality Malcon admired in his officer. Protect the family and make sure they were safe from harm. " Mindelan is utterly safe as though the king was guarding it himself."  
  
Kel nodded, satisfied. One thing was to protect Mindelan, and keep all her thousands of cousins, nephews and nieces safe. Kel walked out of the Officer's Tent and went to go look for Dante. He hadn't asked her to bed him in at least two hours, which was probably a good thing. Maybe he got over her already, Kel thought. Dante very suddenly stormed out of his tent and nearly bowled Kel over, she hadn't seen him coming. When Kel looked at Dante, ready to yell at him for being an ass and nearly knocking her down, she didn't recognise him after a few moments. The expression on his face was near frightening. It was blank, only cold black anger was stamped there. Dante's left eye was almost twitching. His right hand gripped a piece of parchment in an iron grip.  
  
" Dante?" Dante didn't seem to notice her. He walked to the Officer's Tent, obviously looking for Malcon. Everybody usually wanted to have a word with Malcon. Kel could hear Dante's voice. " We march out and attack Scanra within the first hour after sun rises. I don't care what your orders were, obey my command and no turning back, Malcon." Dante's voice was cold, so different when he was courting her. Dante walked right back out of the tent and Kel, a little confused, yelled, " What do you mean we leave and attack Scanra?"  
  
Dante heard Kel's voice and turned to her, his jaw tightening. Kel would not interfere with his plans. Nor would Malcon or even the king. Nobody was going to get into his way. " I mean that we leave this campsite and attack Scanra first hour after sunrise. I will be the one commanding the men."  
  
" Under who's authority?"  
  
" Mine."  
  
" But my orders from the king-"  
  
" Keladry, I don't give a damn about your orders. I have a plan for a surprise attack on Scanra. I gurantee you that Mindelan will be safe and you will not be asked to be resigned. I will make sure of that." With those last words, Dante turned away and walked back into his own tent. Kel stared after him. Something is going on, she thought.  
  
Western coast of Scanra  
  
Ocean border  
  
Captain Malcon nervously checked his sword. He was a fool to have agreed with the damn marquess's orders. The attack wasn't going to work. If they attacked from the bottom of the beach, the Scanrans had the advantage. The sun would be right in his men's eyes.  
  
They landed the warship and stealthly circled the Scanran fort, Fort Mirris. Dante led his men toward the east side of the fort while Keladry rounded her men to prepare to shoot fire tipped arrows. While Kel was distracting the Scanrans, Malcon would ram down the west side door and flow inside. Of course, Dante's men would join Malcon's forces. That was the whole strategy, fairly simple actually.  
  
Later in the Attack  
  
When Dante was ready to join Malcon's forces, he yelled a war cry and spurred his destrier into the west side door, his men following suit. Dante felt rage. Black, burning rage. Dante's destrier, Rathe, trampled down any man he got near enough to do so while Dante slashed and hacked his way through the flood of enemy soldiers. He yelled, " Tortall!! Brighton! Go lads, go!!" Dante saw red. He screamed another war cry and plunged in, dark rage controlling his every move. Rage was the best weapon for a good fight.  
  
Kel ordered her men to stop the flow of fire arrows and to charge into the main door of the fort. Once they were inside, Kel drew out her sword and searched for any enemy on horseback, nudging Peachblossom in his sides to kick any enemy that was near. She glanced up, looking for any marksman that might be aiming for her... There was one, his arrow already on the bow. Aimed for... Kel followed the direction the arrow was pointing at. Dante! The arrow was aimed straight for Dante! " Dante! Duck!" Kel started screaming as loud as she could, kicking Peachblossom to reach to Dante before it was too late.  
  
Dante vaguely heard Kel's screaming voice for him to duck. A marksmen was aimed toward him, was that what Kel had screamed? Dante looked up. He felt an abrupt stab of pain in his left shoulder before blackness hit him. 


	8. Lusty Conversations

A/N: This is a funny one.  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Eight: Lusty Conversations  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Dante opened his eyes only to be blinded by light. He shut his eyes again, feeling worse than he ever had in his whole life. His left shoulder hurt like hell and his head was pounding as if some idiot had conked it with a hammer. Oh gods, he thought. " Dante?" Kel's voice flooded his head. No, no, now he was hearing things... " Dante!" Kel yelled a little louder. Kel had seen him open and close his eyes. When she had called him and waited for his response, he only groaned and mumbled swear words under his breath. Gods, he knew certainly knew language. " Alright, you don't have to say it so loudly..." Dante muttered. He opened his eyes again, waiting for them to adjust to the bright light. He saw Kel, wearing her officer's uniform livery. " Are you still sure that you don't want me to warm your bed, Keladry?" Kel stared at Dante. The first thing out of his mouth after he had awoken from that nasty arrow hit was to ask her to bed him. The stupid rake. Didn't he think with his  
brain? Other than between the legs... " How about you seduce some other girl, why don't you Dante?" He smiled.  
  
" I like you in particular." Dante was fine, Kel was sure of it.  
  
" I dislike you in particular."  
  
" Why do you refuse me, Keladry? I assure you that I have all my body parts intact and they all function properly."  
  
" I'm not available."  
  
" Ah, that esteemed lover of yours again?"  
  
" Perhaps."  
  
" You know, and I already offered you, I could dipose of this 'lover' if you dislike him... or her..."  
  
" WHAT!?" Kel glared at him. He thought her a- a-a- The damnable bastard. " You think me a perderast?!"  
  
" Well not really, just in case you were uncomfortable to touch such subjects-"Kel took a deep breath, holding it for ten seconds before she exploded. " I HATE YOU!!" Kel stormed out of the tent, muttering what she was going to do with him if she ever got her hands around his neck. Wring it like she would a chicken. Dante grinned and laid back on to his bed cot. Kel surely loved him.  
  
Two days later  
  
Fort Mirris  
  
Kel was still muttering about doing horrible things to Dante. " The stupid ass, I should really geld him these days, maybe even knee him there if he ever gets on my nerves again. Calling ME a pederast..." Dante was now up and about, his men told him what had happened during the attack. Dante had been shot hard with an arrow and knocked out cold just before the Scanrans surrendered. So they now had Fort Mirris. Not a true important fort as Fort Cairis, but it would prove to be useful.  
  
Kel still wondered about Dante's sudden order to march out. It was an unwise order, attacking Scanra again just after they had hit a victory. The men were still tired and most were wounded, but nonetheless, they still had captured Fort Mirris. She wondered what the king thought of her and Dante since they disobeyed his orders. At the moment she really didn't care. Scanra was weakening quickly. The insane Scanran warlord still didn't want to give up, even though it was as plain as day who would win the war. And what had caused that expression on Dante's face the day he had ordered the atack? He had been angry, even furious about something, Kel was sure. She had seen a messenger leave Dante's tent. What had happened that angered him beyond reason?  
  
Mindelan  
  
Baroness Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, heir of Olau and born of Trebond blood, grinned. She was in Mindelan, having diobeyed Jonathan's orders again. ( wasn't it her obligation and duty to disobey Jon daily?) She remembered the meeting. There had been a meeting held for all high ranking military nobles and government leaders. Jon had been saying something about the matter of the Scanrans. " Scanra is now a serious problem. They are forever raiding us and waging war at almost every opportunity they get. I have a shadow of an idea-" Then Alanna had cut him off, " Well, how 'bout that. Our dear king has an idea. Well I'll bet that since Jon is getting old, Thayet is the only one that keeps him young.... probaly by satisfying him between the legs..." Jon had stared at Alanna. Alanna really didn't know why that scandalous sentence had popped from her mouth, but she supposed it was because she was in a sarcastic mood. Thayet had been present at the meeting, amazingly, and she had  
turned beet red. Jon stared at Alanna for another moment, not believing that that sentence had come from his champion. Jon then flushed slightly. There had been a near deafening silence in the room. Gary ( the younger) had simplied looked at his wine glass, and Myles had smiled behind his hand. Most of the other nobles already had outrageous expierences with the lady knight, so it wasn't really a surprise to them. The ones that didn't have any expierences with her merely looked at the ceiling, obviously wondering what they were getting themselves into. Gary had finally broke the silence with a cough and suggested that Jon tell them his idea. Jon, relieved, droned on and on for another hour or so.  
  
Later, Jon called for Alanna to stay back when the meeting broke up. He had nearly yelled at her about embarassing and humiliating him, the king of Tortall, for Mithro's sake! After the fifteen minute yelling, Jon managed to calm down long enough to ask for her advice for a commander for the army of men heading for Scanra. Alanna had answered, " Once I'm done looking for the good men to be officers, I'll let you know." Alanna then left. After a week's worth of looking, Alanna had picked the right man. The Marquess of Brighton. She had found the young man visiting in her own home, Pirate's Swoop. He had said a single sentence that had angered her beyond reason and yelled for him to get out. Of course, she found out through George that the damn marquess hadn't meant it, that he deserved to live a little beyond his twenty-two years. From then, Alanna chose him to be the commander. Well, she chose him for other reasons too. He was smart, knowing as much about weaponry as she  
did, and he was a brilliant strategist . He was perfect. The king called Dante to Corus. From there, the king made Dante commander, but when Keladry had captured Fort Cairis, the king promoted her. The Tortallan army now had two commanders, one that was so beautiful, it made your teeth ache just to look at her, and the other, a young man that wanted to bed Keladry from what Alanna had seen and heard from that ball Jon had organised.  
  
Alanna had been watching the two of them during the ball. It was very late. Though Alanna couldn't hear what was going on, she could tell that Keladry had been surprised by her new commander. Both of them made a very noticable and elegant couple. After both of them had left for Scanra, Jon had ordered that Alanna stay back. She had been furious with him of course. Him, keeping the Lioness back from a good fight!  
  
Alanna was now going to Scanra, stopping by Mindelan to meet Keladry's family and to rest for a night. George and the children had all promised not to tell anyone that Alanna left until two days later. By then, Jon wasn't even going to be able to stop her. Alanna suddenly smiled at a fond memory. It had been the first week Dante had stayed at Pirate's Swoop and after Alanna had forgiven him for remarking about women. Alianne, Alanna's oldest daughter, had been thrown from her horse and let out a stream of curses that Alanna had never even heard of. Alanna had been almost horrified by those words of animal parts and beggers. Where had Alianne learned them? Alanna never asked Alianne about the curses, but she suspected Alianne had learned them from Dante. Certainly not from one of her servants. They would never dare let out a swear word around Alanna's children. She was going to reach Scanra within a day and meet with Dante and Keladry. They had no idea that Alanna was coming.  
  
A/N: So how was it? I made it long, I know. 


	9. Ponderings

A/N: Ok, so I exaggerated Kel's looks. Let's just say that she matured physically VERY late. Besides, Kel's only nineteen. So that sorta means that Dante and Cleon are about the same age. Oh, and I will have Cleon show up somtime later. Maybe next chapter. Who knows? And another thing, for those who had already read chapter three, you might remember that Tysen, Dante's twin Baron Talorse, is mentioned as a messenger. Ok, the one in chapter three is different from Dant'es brother, meaning that Baron Talorse and Tysen from chapter three are different people, just with the same names. Terra, I dedicate this chapter to you. I know that that this is truly too kind of me. Oh, why haven't you been reading and reviewing? I'm going to get you after a vacation! Au revoir! *cackles nastily*  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Nine: Ponderings  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
" Aye, he is something of a cold bastard in war." Kel was speaking with Dante's man, Merkel.  
  
" Why would you say that, Merkel?" Merkel stroked his chin for a moment before answering.  
  
" Well, once a band of bandits attacked the village near Brighton Hall. My lord immediatly called up all the men and fought against the bandits. But in the fighting, I saw the expression on his face. He truly hates to kill, but he was always in control and that made the men trust him. Dante never shows any emotion in war and never has lost his control."  
  
" So what do you think happened that made Dante lose his control during the attack on Fort Mirris?" Merkel frowned.  
  
" Could be something that had happened in Brighton Hall. His brother, Baron Talorse was supposed to be there." Kel caought her breath, excited. Dante had a brother? She had never known that.  
  
" I also heard that there was an attack on Brighton Hall a few days back," Merkel said slowly. Could something have happened to Brighton Hall or maybe Dante's brother, Baron Talorse, had done something terrible? Kel pondered.  
  
" Well, my lady, is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
" Uh, yes. Thank you for your help, Merkel." The stocky man bowed and left the tent. Kel leaned back in her chair.  
  
Things were a bit quiet now, without Dante near Kel. Kel wondered about Dante. Dante was a bastard. He was plainly an impossible bastard. How mant times had he asked her to bed him? Ah, he was just like one of those peacocks Kel had read about. Arrogant, full of himself and not leaving any female alone that stirred his male interest. She wondered what he was like when he wasn't flirting or trying to seduce her. Was he as intelligent as some people said he was? Maybe. He hadn't shown any type of intellect since the only thing he said to her was, "Will you bed me? Or come into my bed?". Did he take responsability of his people? Maybe. Probably too busy thinking of his next female conquest. But the thing that interested her most was how he had been picked to be commander. Wasn't the king aware of what Dante probably did most of the time? That perhaps Dante wasn't all that smart or intelligent? That all Dante thought was getting a woman into his bed? That Dante made Kel lose her temper more often than her entire life in the past and enraged her to the point of nearly taking in pleasure if she hit him?! Well, for the time being, Kel truly didn't know if Dante actually used his brain like any normal human, so she wasn't one to judge. The wretched bounder.  
  
  
  
Dante drilled the men in the practice yard. They were in good condition, most of them. After an hour or so of drilling, Dante strode off looking for Kel. Gods, nobody had ever made Dante laugh so much. He was also aware that he infuriated Kel. Well, she always in control wasn't she? Why not make her lose control? It would be more fun. He found her in her tent, staring at the tent wall.  
  
" Keladry?"  
  
" No I don't want you in my bed."  
  
" Yes, I realise that. You think me an ass."  
  
" You are an ass, I agree. Tell me something Dante, what do you do when you're not flirting with women?"  
  
" What do I do? Isn't that rather personal?" Kel looked at him, at sea.  
  
" Alright, at Brighton, I manage the accounts, compete with my men, and I flirt with the maids."  
  
" That's only part of it?"  
  
"Do you want me to go into specifics?"  
  
" No, no, forgive me. What of your brother?" Dante raised an eybrow. " You know of my brother?"  
  
Kel frowned. " Doesn't everybody know of your brother?"  
  
Dante shrugged. " Well I suppose. My brother, Baron Talorse, is very like me. We are both twins and nobody can tell us apart save some of the servants. Tysen, that's his name, is a full knight and a well-known man."  
  
" Where is he now?"  
  
" My dear, why so interested? You haven't even met my brother." Kel shrugged. " I suppose I'm just curious."  
  
Dante smiled." Curiosity? A thing that can be dangerous sometimes."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" You'll find out. Curiosity can lead to pleasure sometimes." Kel narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Do you wish to find out, my dear?"  
  
" You know-" Kel was cut off when a man ran in and whispered something to Dante.Dante nodded and stood up.  
  
" It seems that one of them need me. I'll go now and leave you be." Dante strode out but stopped and came back again. " My dear, I forgot. This should satisfy your curiosity." He kissed Kel, hard. He left, whistling all the way out. Kel stared after him, unable to speak. The bounder.  
  
  
  
Cleon rode his horse hard, impatient. He wanted to get to Kel as soon as possible. He had left his men behind, telling the captain to watch the men and to meet up with him at Fort Mirris. He missed Kel. He hadn't seen her for months. He hoped that she hadn't obtained a new lover. Even if he couldn't marry Kel, he didn't want any man to touch her. I'll kill anyone that does, he thought savagely.  
  
A/N: So how was that for a cliffhanger, eh? I made Cleon show up! This will sot of be a love triangle. Both men are after Kel! Woohoo! I'm an evil person aren't I? ;) 


	10. Newcomers

A/N: So how was the last chap? Good? Bad? This one is pretty long compared to the length of my other chapters, so enjoy! Oh, and Terra is my friend from school and I tell her all of my next new ideas and when I'm going to post 'em.  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Ten: Newcomers  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
Kel gaped. She just couldn't believe it. A lot of things were happening to her. Standing not fifteen feet away from her was the Lioness. Yes, the legendary Lioness, Baroness Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and the one responsible for inspiring Kel to do something different and not become one of those brainless ladies who were sent to a convent and the only sole purpose in their lives before they get too old was to get married as soon as possible. Those type of ladies had absolutely no brain in their heads and only gossiped and flirted. It was quite a disappointment if Kel had a daughter like that. The baroness waved at Kel and motioned for her to come.  
  
" Ah, its the Lioness. I think I'll just go and hide somewhere in a tree. A tall big tree," Dante drawled, coming to stand next to Kel.  
  
" I thought the king ordered her to stay at the Swoop."  
  
" Well, she wouldn't be the Lioness if she obeyed him, don't you think?"  
  
" No, she wouldn't be. Are you somewhat afraid of her?"  
  
" I visited her home and she nearly tossed me out on my ear. Thank the gods that George was nearby."  
  
" Why did she try to toss you out?" Dante glanced at Kel. Her eyebrow was raised and she was nearly smiling. " I will tell you sometime later. Don't forget your manners, we have to greet her!" Dante took hold of her upper arm and steered them both to Alanna. What was strange was that the place Dante had touched on Kel's arm tingled when Dante let go and bowed to Alanna. What was wrong with her? Kel shook her head slightly, letting the thought go. She would think about it later.  
  
" Well, its a nice day out and her I am at Fort Mirris! I thought you were at Fort Cairn. why such an abrupt leave, Dante?" Dante's eyes darkened a bit, Kel noticed. " I merely thought that if I attack right after a victory, the Scanrans would be more surprised. It worked." Alanna frowned.  
  
" that was an unwise decision, Dante. The men are tired and wounded. You should have waited until after most of them recovered. But nonetheless, you have already done so, so it no longer really matters. Jon is going to be furious you disobeyed his orders."  
  
" What about you?" Alanna grinned.  
  
" I can deal with Jon quite well enough. I'm his only Champion after all. The Champion must have the courage to speak his or her mind, elsewise, that Champion is not worthy enough for the title."  
  
" Well said my lady."  
  
" Thank you." Kel had been silent through the entire time until they were in the Officer's Tent. Captain Malcon had said all his greetings and left for the training field. Kel spoke." Baroness, is there a specific reason of why you're here?" Alanna shook her head. " Not at all. I didn't want to stay back and watch all the fighting. I've been bored for a while and simply came up here. Of course, against Jon's orders, but he's a fool to try to keep me back. Why don't you call me Alanna?" Kel smiled. " Alright. We need to plan the next attack, though. How long will you be staying here, Alanna?"  
  
" As long as I can, that is, if Jon doesn't come here with murder in his eyes. He feels quite humiliated to be disobeyed by his own commanders and champion. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
For the next hour, the three stayed and planned out strategys until Kel was called out by a soldier who aid that a man wanted to see her. Kel frowned. More newcomers? Kel strode out to the stables as the man had directed, wondering.Then Kel saw him. He was still tall, a young giant as some people had described him.  
  
" Cleon?" He looked up. Cleon's face broke out into a grin and seizd Kel into a flurry of hugs and kisses, telling how he was sorry to have missed her Ordeal and saying all those childhood names to her.  
  
" Oh pearl of my heart, beauty of the moon, how I've missed you."  
  
" Beauty of the moon? That's a new one."  
  
" Yes, I thought it up the moment I saw you." Kel pulled herself away from, smiling. " C'mon, I want you to meet someone." Kel took his hand in hers and led him to the Officer's Tent. She couls still her Dante and Alanna arguing. " No, no, that's up near the sea, that'll never work..."  
  
" Well have you got a better idea?" Kel and Cleon entered the tent. Cleon bowed at Alanna. "A great honor to meet you, my lady."  
  
" That's what everybody says. Can't you men think of something new?" Cleon smiled. Kel cleared her throat.  
  
" Cleon, I'd like you to meet Dante, the Marquess of Brighton." Cleon looked at the wickedly handsome young man standing next to Alanna. He had jet black hair, a proud straight nose, and very light brown eyes, almost a gold color. Pride. That was what Cleon saw in that face and a aristocratic sturcture on the face. His body wasn't bad either. Lean, not one of those huge muscled men he had seen. Cleon felt something inside him. It was a dark feeling, making him want to pound the marquess into the ground. Jealousy. That was what it was. He was jealous of the marquess for his dark, handsome looks. Cleon forced himself to bow politely to the marquess. After all, the rank of marquess was high and he was the appointed commander of the Tortallan army. The marquess was also doubtless rich. Cleon had once read about the marquess's famiily in the Book of Gold.  
  
Most of the family had good looks and all were rich, not one of them were gamblers or such. All of the entire blasted family was rich and the men and sometimes the women, had ranks that was high enough to be a peer of the realm, none were dishonorable, even the women. The Dracore family was known for its wealth and honor as well as the age of the family. It was thought that the Dracore line was older than the Conte line and perhaps even more noble. Some even thought that the Contes should booted out of the throne and replace them with the Dracores, but it was only a thought. The Conte males were known for having so many lovers and seducing females. At least Jonathan III proved that when he was younger. Cleon was jealous that the marquess could give Kel so many things that he couldn't. Cloen straightened, shaking off the thoughts. He couldn't marry Kel, anyhow.  
  
A/N: Oooh, cliffy! Yeah, I know that I'm evil. 


	11. Jealousy

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Must have driven you people mad with excitement and disappointment,eh? Well, I've finally posted the long awaited chapter eleven. Enjoy! Toodles!  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Eleven: Jealousy  
  
by: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
" What are you doing?" Kel asked. Dante glanced at her. He was now in the Officer's Tent again, really doing not much at all. Actually he was day dreaming. What a laugh. The Marquess of Brighton day dreaming?  
  
" Nothing." Kel eyed Dante for a moment. When she had first come in, he had been looking at the wall rather blankly. She had had to wave her hand in front of his nose a few times before he swatted at her and told her to leave him be. Of course, she had come back to check on him, being the kind soul that she was.  
  
" You know, you could always say something, Dante."  
  
" Will you come into my bed?"  
  
" Something other than that blasted phrase."  
  
" Can I come into your bed?"  
  
"Or anything that is even remotely related to us being together in bed."  
  
" Than I have nothing to say."  
  
" Is that good or bad?"  
  
" You choose. Probably bad since you now have the impression that all I ever think about is sex."  
  
" Sex is probably the only thing you think about." Dante looked at Kel, a mock wounded expression on his face.  
  
" Kel I'm hurt. Surely you have your opinion about me is better than what you say it is."  
  
" You're hurt? The tent where all the healers are is right next to us. Go on and stagger over there." Dante only grinned at Kel.  
  
" I'm going to the practice field. Are you up to fencing, my lady?"  
  
"Perhaps more than you are, Dante. Don't call me 'my lady'."  
  
" Alright. To the practice field!" Dante strode out of the tent with Kel following him closely behind. When they got to the practice field, both picked heavy blunt practice swords from a nearby rack.  
  
" Say to make this match more interesting, how about a prize to the winner?"  
  
" Money?"  
  
" No. Say... If I win, you will have to kiss me in front of all the men, and if you win, you may smack my bottom with that practice sword. How's that for a prize?"  
  
" Dante, you must be pretty desperate for a kiss if that's the prizes. No doubt, I will make you eat the dirt underneath my feet."  
  
" Nay, I will recieve my kiss."  
  
" You'll get it once you stop braying. Come on!" Dante smiled and noticed that Cleon was standing nearby before he and Kel crossed swords and began hacking at each other. Kel was fast, he'd give her that, but not as fast as he was. He was war-trained to think like a master, to have confidence. That confidence was sometimes dangerous if you had too much of it. Kel had the right amount of confidence. They slashed at each other, neither winning or gaining a hand. Kel searched quickly for an opening. Dante was good. Too good. It was obvious that he was well trained in the art of fencing. He had nearly gotten her with his sword when sweat suddenly fell into her eyes. Thank the gods that he wasn't close enough to finish off the duel. Distance had saved her from losing that bet. She'd die before she kissed him in front of the men!  
  
Dante knew that Kel was in a snit. He knew that she favored the Yamani glaive and probably spent a number of hours to strengthen her fencing skills, but he was one of the best. Alanna never took him on for some reason he did not know, but he felt that the lady knight was just as good as he was. Kel could probably keep him at bay for another minute or so, but sooner or later, she would grow tired and Dante would win.  
  
Finally, Kel stumbled slightly and Dante took the chance. He hooked her sword with his and sent it flying to the ground some six feet away. Dante smiled. " Well, my dear, looks like I won. Where's my kiss?" Kel grunted and glared at him. She had been so sure that she would win! Well, looks like ego could get in the way. She continued to glare at him with murder in her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips with lips tightly sealed. Dante sighed. If looks could kill, he'd be dead at Kel's feet a while ago. A long while ago. Not a good sign.  
  
Kel regained her composure at headed back to the Officer's Tent. Dante shook his head a trailed after her. Once they both were in the tent, he said, " That wasn't really a proper kiss." Kel looked at him.  
  
" A kiss. That was the bet."  
  
" I know, but I expected more."  
  
" Well, I beg for your forgiveness. I gave you the kiss and that's it." Dante winced at the sarcastic tone of her voice. He stood up. " Then I shall give you that prroper kiss if you don't give it to me." He grasped the upper part of her arms and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. Not demandiing or seeking anything. Kel relaxed slightly. She rather liked his kisses, she decided. Oh? Is that so? A few moments ago, you would have killed him if he touched you, said a snide voice in her head. When Dante broke the kiss, he smiled down at her. Kel looked slightly dazed by the kiss and there was a vague look in her eyes. Kel blinked.  
  
" You ass! A proper gentleman doesn't do that to unsuspecting ladies!"  
  
" I thought you rather enjoyed it. Your eyes looked so soft and vague a moment ago. Now, they look as if you would like to unman me."  
  
" I would enjoy it!"  
  
" Malice does not become of you." Kel grounded her teeth.  
  
" I hate you."  
  
" Next time I will contrive to remember that. I will make the next kiss more enjoyable. Perhaps that time, I will get you into my bed. What do you think?"  
  
" I think you're a bastard."  
  
" How can something so innocent have such a dirty mouth?"  
  
" I'm not all that innocent to dirty language, you fool!"  
  
" Is that so?" Kel glared at him again. The damnable bastard. She would someday beat him but good.  
  
  
  
Cleon slipped away from the Officer's Tent. So Kel and Dante were lovers or close to it. He had seen enough to confirm that. Kel had betrayed him. He felt fury and jealousy pump through his veins and course through his blood. Even if he couldn't marry her, he didn't want any man touching her. He would kill any one that did. 


	12. Memories

A/N: Sorry, people, but my computer was broken and I had to pay my own uncle to get it fixed. *sigh* Oh, well. Enjoy this one. Toodles! * there's a small sex scene in the begining,but its not descriptive so I'm still rating this a PG-13*  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter12: Memories  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
3 months ago before the war  
  
Chelten Keep  
  
Where in the world was Alicia? Dante thought as he strode through the Chelten gardens. There was no one there save a servant who was watering the roses. Dante sighed. Tysen, his younger twin, had suggested the stables. Tysen had hated Alicia on first sight and could barely keep his rude remarks about her to himself whenever Alicia was near. He thought that Alicia's father, Lord Chelten, was an ill-bred ass and obviously, the genes were passed down to the daughter. Dante had wondered about Tysen's sudden insistence to come to Chelten Keep because of the fine weather. Tysen never cared for fine weather. Tysen also hated Chelten. Why had he suddenly wanted Dante to come?  
  
Dante walked across the dirt packed drive and into the stables. Looking inside, they were clean and smelled of fresh hay and leather and horses. It seemed that all the grooms and stable hands were there but no Alicia. He finally entered, the cool air engulfing him. When he was near the tack room door, he smiled at the sound of her voice, a high cry. Then a man's voice.It was deep, low... caressing. Dante felt blood pounding in his head. Like a man in another dream, he saw his hand grip the door handle and press down. The heavy door swung open noiselessly.  
  
There, Alicia was on the floor, her head propped up by a saddle, her gown and skirts flung about her head. There was another man on top of her, his breeches about his knees and he was between Alicia's legs, rutting her. Dante very slowly reached out for the riding crop and walked into the room. He brought it down hard against the man's buttocks and Alicia saw him at the moment. She screamed. The man jerked out of her and stared up at Dante with a look of mixed horror and disbelief. The man was Lord Eversham, John Moressy. Dante grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed his fist into his face. John struggled, but it was no use. Dante hit him again and heard bone cracking beneath his fist. Alicia slapped her gown back down and grabbed Dante's arm, screaming at him, "Dante, stop it, you're killing him!" Dante ignored her and continued on his beating of Lord Eversham. The dream ended abruptly when Alicia tried to jerk his arm away from John. Lord Eversham suddenly went limp. He was unconscious. Dante stared at Moressy's battered face. It was bruised and distorted. Dante let go of his shrit, watching him crumble to the floor. Dante was aware of the smells of the tack room: leather and sex.  
  
He turned to his betrothed. His voice death;y calm. " I trust that you will inform all that the engagement is off. After Lord Eversham has come to his senses, tell him that my second will be calling for him and to prepare for a duel." Alicia tried to reach to him," Please, Dante, its not what you-"  
  
" You may also keep the engagement ring. Since it is not a old family jewel or heirloom, I have no use for it." He paused. " Do go and see to your lover. I believe I broke his nose." He turned and started to leave. "Dante, please!" Dante turned back to face her.  
  
" Please what? Do you mean to explain something here? That you played me false before we were even married? That you wanted a lover so soon that you took one before we were married and you presented me with an heir? If I hadn't come here, than the future Marquess of Brighton would have been easily another man's child, a bastard. I believe that you intended to marry your lover? After all, who will care for him once I put my sword through his arm? " With those cold words, Dante left.  
  
When he saw Tysen waiting outside the stables with his horse ready, he wasn't really surprised. No, not really. He looked at him.  
  
" I'm sorry, Dante."  
  
" This was the reason for the visit." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
" I'm afraid so." Dante looked at the sky.  
  
" The weather is indeed very fine today. How did you find out?"  
  
" I won't lie to you, Dante. I'll tell you on our way to Corus." Dante mounted his horse and left Chelten, never looking back.  
  
  
  
(flashback ended)  
  
Dante jerked his head away when the memory ended. A memory. That was all it was. A memory. More like a nightmare. No, he didn't want to think of Alicia anymore. It had been three months ago. Time to move on and find a wife and have her bear him an heir, as was expected of him. It was no use to keep on remembering that day when he found out what his betrothed truly was. Stop it, you fool, she was an unfaithful one. Forget that day and fight the war, the voice at the back of his mind said.  
  
Training Field  
  
Fort Mirris  
  
Kel felt sweat roll down the back of her neck. Damn, the Lioness was strong, even in her advanced years. Kel broke away from the sword lock and cricled Alanna. Alanna grinned and lunged. The sound of two swords clashing together broke the silence of the excited tension among the on lookers. Finally, Alanna did a complex sword manuever and dislodged Kel's sword away some five feet.  
  
" You did well, Keladry! Not many hold their swords in a fight with me for that long. Of course, I am getting a bit old," Alanna said as Kel went to retrieve her sword. Kel bowed and replied back, " Thank you. I must work on my grip and the speed of my swings. And the Lioness should never get old!" Alanna grinned again when their audience broke into an applause.  
  
Kel was sheathing Griffin back into its cover when Cleon approached her.  
  
" You did well today," he said rather distantly.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" My pleasure." Kel raiseed her eyebrow. " Is something on your mind, Cleon?" Cleon looked at her, startled. "Well, yes actually, and I came here to speak to you about it. How did you guess?" Kel smiled at him.  
  
" I'm not an idiot, Cleon. You're not usually this quiet." Cleon nodded.  
  
" Kel, you know that we both haven't spoken of love or marriage, right?"  
  
" Of course." Kel's eyebrow raised it self again.  
  
" Well, last month, I returned to Kennan to see how well it was faring and my mother... Well, she was, er, with the heiress. At Kennan. Waiting for me, so to speak." Kel stared at Cleon.  
  
" So," she said slowly," we can't get married." Cleon stared at floor.  
  
" No. I'm sorry, Kel. But this is for the good of Kennan and my people. Once I become Lord Kennan, I must for what is best. The crops can't hold out much longer and what will we do once the winter season sets in? Then, there is the frequent attacks on Kennan and I'm not always there. I must hire more protection for the peasents and for the safety of my family. Marrying a rich heiress is the only thing I can do to solve all the problems until I can find a sufficient way to get money." Cleon looked back at Kel, his eyes pleading. " Please, try to understand, Kel." Kel looked at him. So this was the reason why he had been acting so strange these past few days.  
  
" Cleon, I think I understand," Kel said softly. She refused to burst into tears and sobs! Her Yamani training would not fail her this time! She forced her face to remain calm and composed. " Kel, please-" She waved his hand away. " No, truly Cleon, I do understand. You are merely doing what is best for Kennan. I don't have a dowry yet. Can we still be friends?" Cleon stared at her. How could she remain so calm? He knew about the Yamani training and all, but this was a little serious. Then it is true. She has lover and she probably hoped for the separation. She would enjoy her lover and have me away somewhere else despairing my loss. Her lover is most likely the marquess. Yes, it is the marquess or else she wouldn't have kissed him when they were alone. She has betrayed me even before she knew that I couldn't have her! The thought sent a wave of anger and hurt.  
  
Cleon gathered himself up stiffly. " Yes. We will remain as friends." Kel wondered at his abrupt change of tone. Before, he seemed worried at her reaction and then he turned stiff. Interesting. " If you will excuse me, I am expected at the training field." Kel stared after his retreating back as he exited the tent. Now, his tone was cold and reserved. Why?  
  
Cleon never went to the training field. He actually went to the Officer's Tent, knowing that the damned marquess would be there, probably writing down another brilliant strategy plan. The marquess was there. He was calmly plotting down colored figures on a detailed map. He didn't look up, just held his wine glass up. He thought that Cleon was a servant. When Cleon didn't take the glass, Dante looked up expectantly. He grinned. " Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a servant. I get distracted sometimes. Do sit down. I believe you are Sir Cleon of Kennan?" Cleon nodded slightly and sat down on a nearby stool.  
  
" What can I do for you, Sir Cleon?" He was so damned formal! Cleon never could manage such etiquette, a disappointment to his mother.  
  
" Yes, I want to ask you of your relationship with Kel."  
  
" My relationship with Keladry? That's rather personal." Again, Cleon felt the familiar surge of jealousy and anger. He had to be polite to this man. The marquess was a dangerous and powerful man, and he most likely had some relations with the king. He had to tread carefully, but not too carefully.  
  
" I must be blunt then, my lord marquess. Are you two lovers?" Dante's eyebrows arched up a good inch.  
  
" Again, I say that is personal. We may or may not be lovers. You take your pick. Let me ask you something and I will also be blunt. Are you and Keladry lovers?"  
  
" If you will not answer my question, then neither will I." Dante shrugged.  
  
" Then so be it. Is there anything else? Of the relations between me and Keladry? If not, then let me tell you something. As you may or may not know, I was her superior officer before she was promoted. I did not force her to do anything she did not think was right. She is intelligent and indeed, she posseses great beauty. Yes, she could tempt any man. If you wish to know if she and I were lovers, than I sugest that you ask her yourself. If you think I harmed her in any way, then you are wrong." For a second, Dante looked amused. " She would probably beat my into the dirt if I tried to maul her." Dante looked at Cleon again. " I believe you were leaving." It was a dimissal and Cleon knew it. Cleon managed to keep a sneer from his lips and left. Dante sat back on his chair. I wonder what caused the knight to actually question relations between me and Keladry. I wonder if he is Keladry's lover. If he is, than she's got horrible taste in men, Dante thought. Of course, he had to keep Keladry safe from knowing why he was here in the war. The old prophecy, Dante's last thought before he returned back to the map.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm not dissing any Cleon shippers. Its what Dante thinks, not me. The man doesn't like Cleon. That's not my fault. I FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED!!!!!!!!!! I'll be updating soon agian and getting back into the flow. Is this also a cliffy? How was the fic anyway? I know that it isn't my usual writing style, but I haven't written in two months and I'm a little off. 


	13. Prophecy

A/N: Yay, I'm updating this chapter so soon. All you people must be happy. Personally, I'd like to thank all those wonderful and lovely reviewers who reviewed my fic. And to that person who said that Tortall only had King, Duke, Lord and Baron titles in that order, screw you. If you read pg. 34 of Alanna: The First Adventure, you will see that Alanna talks about her not knowing how to address a Lord as opposed to a Earl. Suck that and go read that page. Yeah, and I know what pederast means also to another person who told me, quite arrogantly, to look it up. I couldn't find another word that existed in the Middle Ages meaning gay or lesbian for women, so I had to use that one. And Nicole, I really hate you right now. You're not my friend any more. Its also my birthday! April 27! Happy Birthday to me...  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter13: Prophecy  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
" You have been called back to the capital, Commander," stated the messenger. Dante arched his eyebrow. " Under whose authority and for what reason?"  
  
" His Majesty commands it and I was not told the reason toward the action."  
  
" Oh? Commands it? Not merely requests it? Does he me that much? Well, then, tell him that I'm staying right here because I am going to fight the war and he can go to the Dark God's realm for all I care." The messenger frowned at him and reached into the pouch slung over his shoulder. He withdrew a neatly folded sheet of parchment with the royal seal and handed it to him. Dante swore. Damn, the king knew he would refuse and sent along a message on parchemnt. Now, he couldn't get away with it. Damn Jon to hell and beyond. Dante broke the seal and read the letter. Curse Jon, once he got to Corus he planned on blackmailing him. Had he found the prophecy so soon?  
  
" You are dismissed. I will leave tonight once I have all my bags packed." The messenger bowed and left the tent. Dante crumpled the letter, imagining that it was Jon's head. By the time Dante was done with the piece of parchment, it was shredded up into millions of pieces. He ordered a few servants to pack his bags and possessions. " Oh, and please go get Commander Keladry of Mindelan to meet me at the Officer's Tent within the hour. Its urgent," he said to one of them.  
  
In an hour, Dante's bags were ready and there was a band of soldiers that were to stay with in case Dante was attacked. Kel was waiting for Dante when he entered. " What is it this time, Dante?" Kel growled, in a splendidly foul mood at the moment. If this was about bedding him again... She'd really hurt him. Dante tossed her an easy smile and sat down on a nearby stool.  
  
" I've been called back to Corus."  
  
" Have they finally realised what an ass you are?" Dante's smile didn't even slip at her reply.  
  
" Not at all. They want to discuss an important matter with me." Kel's right eye twitched.  
  
" They?"  
  
" The king and queen. Along with Duke Gareth the Younger."  
  
" What would they want with such a useless thing like you?" That was truly uncalled for, but Kel was not in the mood. Dante kept on smiling. Stupid prick.  
  
" Just important things. Think you can manage without me?" Kel's right eye twitched again.  
  
" Of course. Do you think I'm one of those empty-headed ladies at court?"  
  
" No. You're far too lovely to be one of those females. I'm leaving tonight and I may return within a few days."  
  
" The longer the better. Now get going because I now feel like hitting something. Preferably you." Dante laughed and strode out of the tent. Kel's fist shook for a moment. She truly wanted to hit the bastard. Kel merely sighed after she got her fist under control. She'd beat him once he gets back from this 'important' trip.  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
King's Private Study  
  
" Have you found the prophecy so quickly, Jon?" The king shook his head. " I'm afraid not. I'm still looking through the library. There are more books in there than there are the days of my life."  
  
" We're going to have to find it soon. Before they strike. You know what they do if they are let loose and we don't find the prophecy. I believe you read the recorded history of that time?"  
  
" Of course. That is why I'm helping you." Jon looked away for a second. " They jump on you and tear your face up. But they eat you alive. They're so quick that its impossible to catch any of them. Not even shielding spells can keep you safe from the monsters. Anybody could be in danger of being attacked by any of them.They last one they killed was the Crown Heir. Tortall nearly fell into a civil war when the king and queen died. I don't want that to happen here and now."  
  
" Then keep looking for the prophecy. I must question you, jon, why did want me here? You could have just sent a message." Jon looked at Dante.  
  
" I'm sorry for what I did Dante, but you're brother never died in that attack." Dante got up, so sudden that the chair he was sitting on flipped over. " What do you mean, 'my brother never died in the attack'?"  
  
" He never died in the attack. He is here, at Corus. The men at Brighton Hall all thought that he had died because a few of my men were there and told them that he had died and he was never found. Truth is, the attack was perfect for Tysen to do a disappearing act. He kept himself out of sight of his men and then he rode to the nearby woods, hiding there. Once your men were convinced that he was dead, he rode to Corus with my own men. I did this because it was to make you fight harder in the war."  
  
Dante stared at the bastard, trembling with anger and shock.  
  
" You damnable ass, you made me fight in your war harder because I wanted to get revenge. How foolish I was, to think that my twin could so easily defeated by a few bandits and raiders. You know what Jon? You're a coward, you don't fight your own fights and you let others do it for you because you're the damn king! I know what a womanizer and seducer you were when you were young. Did you marry Thayet out of lust? Not love? That's what rumor is. Then there were so many other women. Any girl would want to warm your bed for you. Yes, but there was one who had the sense to refuse you. Alanna. If she had married you, you would have tired of her within months and gone to another for your own pleasure.  
  
" Then there was Duke Roger. Why did you not fight him yourself? You let Alanna deal with that. If she hadn't fought him, you'd be dead right now and him on the throne. Do you still lust after Alanna? I know everything that went on between you two. You wanted her to marry you. You wanted all the women. But you're an old man now. I don't think any girl would want an old man to please, but you're king. If they gain your favor, they'll have gifts showered upon them by you. I want to know if you cheat on your, Jon."  
  
Dante was still shaking, but Jon now looked a bit angry and guilty himself.  
  
" I do not let others do my fighting," the king growled. " I know about my past reputation, but that was a long time ago. I love Thayet and all my children. And no, I don't have any other women," he added. Dante sneered at him. " Then what was the reason for making me believe that Tysen was dead, Highness?" Jon sighed. " I'm sorry, I know that it was foolish. I needed the time to find the prophecy.The sooner the war with Scanra was done with, the better chance I have of finding it without any distractions." Dante glared at the king one last time and said tersely, " Find the prophecy." He left the room.  
  
Dante left straight for the Chamber of the Ordeal. I must talk to the old coot, he thought. When he was before the great doors of the Chamber, he hesitated, remembering the time when he was there for his Ordeal. Dante shook his head and shoved at the door. surely, since he had already passed the Ordeal, he wouldn't have to do it again. The door opened quietly and smoothly. Dante looked around the bare room. It hasn't changed, he thought as he closed the heavy door. Dante walked a few stpes and stopped when the familiar voice boomed out, What is it you want, mortal? Dante answered, " I need to know where I can find the prophecy of the Four Masters." There was a moment of silence before the voice replied, You are back. The prophecy, you must find it soon. Time is running out for you.  
  
" I know. I have no hope of finding it at this rate."  
  
Your sense of time means nothing to me.  
  
" Tell me where the prophecy can be found."  
  
You are one of the Four Masters. You should know. I chose wisely when it was predicted and written down.  
  
" Tell me where it is."  
  
Follow your instincts.  
  
" Is that it? Follow my instincts?"  
  
What more do you wish? Dante sighed. It was no use arguing with the Chamber.  
  
Will you ever go back to what you really are? Face what you are?  
  
" What?"  
  
You are the Danteis Schezar de Dracore, the first of the Four Masters, the most powerful beings. Stronger than the gods and the creators of this world. But will you ever go back to claim what is yours?  
  
" The throne of Tortall? No, I will not. The world will never know that I gave the throne to the Conte line. What a sight it would be to see countries scorn Tortall and the Contes because it became known that the throne was never theirs, that it was always de Dracores that had the throne."  
  
I meant the other Masters and the throne of the Divine Realm. What will you prove if you stay here in the mortal world?  
  
" They are put to rest and I wish to stay here and enjoy what life has to offer me. The throne of the Divine Realms will have Mithros. They will never forget that I am watching them. It they happen to displease me, I will merely banish them back to where they came from and I will have to take the throne. Of course, I would never do that. I will not prove anything here except that I want nothing to do with the Gods and such." The Chamber didn't answer. That usually meant that it was done talking to him. Magic beings are fairly odd these days, was Dante's last thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: So was it? Good, bad? I also want to thank a few people who reviewed 'Rekindled' more than once and have been really supportive: devilschild, MagixPawn, Princess Sanidaylene ( you've been real supportive!), tifflypuff, Serenity, Chib-Chingo, miss julep, Kelsey McCarthey, and Goddessnmb1.  
  
Thanx you guys! 


	14. Gate of the Gods

A/N: I' m saying that I'm sorry to that person about the titles of Tortall. I sincerely apologise if I offended you, but I didn't mean it. This is a fic and I can do whatever I wish with it because its my plot and my Dante but the other characters I'm merely borrowing. I'm only 13. I'm not perfect and since this my first successful fic, my ego is huge. I only flamed three people the last chap and one of them I know from school. I flamed her for personal reasons. Anyways, since this is fanfiction, I can change whatever I wish about the the Protecter of the Small series. I merely borrow TP's characters. Get used to it(no offense). Anyhow, I'm just wondering how you can put up with my insults and read my fic. Is that good? I never had a high opinion for my writing. I thought it was ordinary for a 13 year old. And also, i read two books that said the word marquis is spelled marquess. Those two books were written by bestselling authors, so I thought I spelled it right. I thought that marquis was the french form of how to spell a nobleman a rank below a duke and marquess was the english and more commonly known form. oh well. enjoy this one. ( The begining isn't too good, but near the end, it gets realy good.)  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Gate of the Gods  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
  
  
Dante stared at the moon, marveling at its beauty. Strange, how something so empty could possess such beauty. He thought of Kel. She's a beauty, but doesn't know it, he thought, amused. She could cause a stampede of men to pull her chair back for her first. He was outside in the royal gardens, breathing in the scent of roses.  
  
His eyes suddenly flashed. Another memory. Years ago... There had been a war. Immortals. Mithros, he thought, suddenly furious. Being what he was and the power he possessed, yet hid, he walked to the terrace nearby and jumped on the tallest thing he could find. He scaled the wall, jumping impossible distances to reach the nearest sturdy thing. Soon, he was standing on the roof. Again, he stared at the moon. Calling upon his dragon form, he slowly shifted his shape ot a small dragon, about twenty feet in length and light. It wasn't his true length when he was in battle, but he had to leave the mortal realm without anyone noticing. Entering the dragonlands would be easiest.  
  
Dante quickly took flight, unfurling his wings. As he flew over the City, he summoned the Gate to open to him. If anyone saw the dark shape that swooped over the air, it quickly vanished as it entered the Gate of the Dragonlands.  
  
Dante flew over the green plains of the Dragonlands, watching for any dragon that would think him an intruder. There were actually no dragon in sight. Must be having a Dragonmeet, he thought. All the better. Dante quickly exited the Dragonlands and was soon over the Sea of Sand. He summoned his true dragon size. He knew that his own size was huge. He was over 150 feet and that would scare off any immortal that wanted to fight him over entering territory. He, again, summoned another Gate. This particular Gate was often sought out after mortals. It was called the Gate of the Gods.  
  
Entering the Gate, he was now no longer seeing the endless expanse of sand. He was in the Court of Mithros. " What is this?!" Dante heard. He saw Mithros himself roaring to his feet from the huge throne. Dante looked around. The room was filled with all of the gods. A meeting? They were all surprised to see a huge dragon suddenly enter the room out of nowhere. They were all shocked to silence. Dante looked back at Mithros. He was now holding his spear and, obviously, didn't recognize him in his dragon form. Dante growled. He quickly took his human form. He was dressed in his armor, something that was required of him whenever he was in the Divine Realms. The armor was elegant, sleek. He carried two swords, one slung over his shoulder and the other belted to his waist. The infamous Alastor and Ivory. He heard every god gasp when they all saw him. Mithros was now staring at him with surprise and had dropped his spear. " Master Danteis," he whispered. There was now a buzz in the room as every god talked amongst themselves. Dante's eyes flashed again. " There is something awry here, Mithros. I must speak with you. All of you, leave us!" Dante barked. The crowd soon vanished and left Mithros, the Mother Goddess and Gainel standing near the twin thrones of the Divine Realms.  
  
" Great Master, why are you here? What do you mean that something has gone awry?" Mithros said, finally regaining the use of his tongue. Dante felt his fury crest into rage. He had to control that rage. Rage was only good in the battlefield.  
  
" I'm sure you are aware of the situation. Cleanse your tongue of any lies and tell me what is truly happening, else I'll throw you off the throne." Mithros paled slightly. Dante was capable of easily doing that, he knew. Mithros sighed softly and fell into a chair.  
  
" Its near the prophecy, as you already know. Even you or I can't stop it. What the prophecy Uusoae made so long ago can't be stopped. Even with her locked away in her own realm, nothing will stop the it."  
  
" I had another memory. A war years ago. Between the Immortals and the mortals. I was still resting at the time. Explain yourself."  
  
" Yes, there was a war. Uusoae was influencing and acting through the former Carthak emperor." Dante frowned. Uusoae had to be destroyed. The Chaos Queen was interfering with everything.  
  
" We must find the prophecy and reverse it. If we don't, it will activate the Gate of Idramm and let lose demons from other worlds. The entire world will be destroyed and the human race will be wiped out." Mithros nodded.  
  
" What of the other Masters?" Dante folded his arms. " Even their elements could hold enough power to reverse the prophecy. We cannot use magic against the demons. They will absorb it for their own use."  
  
" You are going to awaken all of them?"  
  
" Yes. All three of them."  
  
  
  
Palace of Corus  
  
Dante had traveled back to Corus through dragon form. The prophecy is coming too soon, he thought as scaled back down the wall. He would have to go back to Fort Mirris on the morrow. He stood there in the rose garden for a moment before coaxing his own element, shadow and darkness, to come to him. A shadow form was there before him and he began to shape it into a long sword. It solified and Dante gripped it, feeling for the balance. Nothing less than perfection. He began complex sword exercises, combined with hand-to-hand combat and many jumps and flips. He was still breathing lightly by the time he was done, nearly an hour. He tossed the shadow sword to the ground and it quickly formed back into its original form. Dante stared at the moon. It was full. Beware Queen of Chaos, that the Four Masters will destroy you for your attempts to destroy this world, he thought darkly.  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
Fort Mirris  
  
" He's back already? Damn." Kel muttered, disappointed. He had been gone only three days and she had enjoyed those few days. She had felt a twinge of pain when she said to herself that she was going to enjoy the few days that Dante was gone, but she shook it off. Truth be told, she acutally missed him. It was truly ridiculous. How could she be so fickle? Kel shook her head and ordered some of the men to help Dante with his bags and to inform him that she would be in the Officer's Tent. Again.  
  
Dante leapt off his horse and one of the men said that Commander Keladry of Mindelan was in the Officer's Tent. Despite the nearing of the damn prophecy, he was in a good mood. He had spoken to his brother Tysen before he left.  
  
" You haven't been chasing maids lately, have you?" Dante had asked to him. Tysen had grinned and replied, " Since I'm in His Majesty's home, I've behaved myself."  
  
" Have the maids behaved themselves?" Tysen laughed. " That can't be helped. How can I refuse when they ask so nicely? Now tell me, dear brother, what is this about you and that female knight commanding our army?"  
  
" She's looks like an angel, Tysen." Tysen raised his eyebrows. Dante sounded as if he was besotted with the girl.  
  
" Bed her."  
  
" She could probably beat me if I tried."  
  
" She's that impressive?"  
  
" Yes." Tysen grinned. " Good luck then."  
  
Dante's thoughts were broken off once he entered the tent. Kel was seated in a chair and was sipping a tankard of brandy. " So how did you fare without me to guide you?" Kel glared at him.  
  
" I can take care of myself and the whole blasted army without your help!"  
  
" Of course." Kel frowned at him. How could she have missed him? Damn those silly female fellings!  
  
" The men are bored, but able. There have been signs that the Scanrans may attack and Fort Tiras of the Scanrans, a fort some six miles east of Fort Mirris, is showing sure signs that they are running out of supplies."  
  
" Fort Tiras. If it doesn't have much supplies, then we will capture it. Send out scouts to map out the area and see if any place is good for an ambush. A few hills perhaps."  
  
" That would be a good idea." Dante smiled at her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Good, bad? 


	15. Assassin

A/N: Sorry to anyone who thought the last chap was corny or bad. I was in a rush to get it posted and I really didn't pay much attention to what I was writing. Also, I included a history of the Four Masters and the prophecy. It sort of explains some stuff about the Chamber of the Ordeal and how Dante is part of the de Dracore family. The name, Dante, means everlasting in Latin. Its not a common name since parents of children don't name their children Dante because it associates with hell in Dante's Inferno. Dante is also a name that is like the name Damian, who is Lucifer's son. I got some of the names for my Four Masters from pokemon. Don't ask.  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Assassin  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
History of the Four Masters and Uusoae's prophecy  
  
Excerpt of the Book of Powers-  
  
The most powerful and legendary of beings are called the Four Masters. Though they have been put to sleep after the Dark War, they still rule over the gods. Capable of destroying the very existence of the earth, these beings are believed to be nothing except a legend among mortals. All of the Four Masters own a type of power. Each one of them control an element of the earth. The fourth of the Four Masters is Garick the Earth Master. The third is Lance the Fire Master and the second is Mistaria the Water Mistress. The strongest and the first of the Masters is Danteis the Shadow and Darkness Master. Danteis, the first of the Masters, is more commonly known as simply the 'Assassin'. Danteis is also known to be commander of an army of mechanical dragons that are ridden by soldiers, also mechanical. Known as Dragonriders, these machines were once a life being, but the souls were traded in to be a machine and to serve Danteis. A man who traded in his soul was cast upon a spell and his memory and body would no longer be his own. He would then be changed into machine to ride a machine dragon that shared the same change. This machine soldier felt no pain, nor was he a living mortal anymore. He was simply a suit of armor that held no occupant. The Dragonrider army was also hidden away and put to sleep when Danteis had. The Dragonriders are as invincible as their commander.  
  
Uusoae arranged, with a powerful spell, to open the Gate of Idramm in the reign of King Jonathan III. Though the Gate has not opened even two decades into King Jonathan's rule, it will open. The opening of the Gate of Idramm will result in demons that came from different worlds to be unleashed into the mortal realm. The Chaos Queen never intended for a prophecy or anyone knowing that she had arranged the Gate of Idramm, but a servant betrayed her when he heard of it and recorded it. He escaped to the mortal realm and hid there. Mithros himself searched for the servant after hearing word of it and the servant was not found until he was long dead. Mithros banished the servant's soul from the dark God's realm, into Tortall's Chamber of the Ordeal for knights. The servant is now the one that tests the worthiness of knights by bringing forth their worst fears. Before the servant died and was banished by Mithros, he looked into the future, into King Jonathan III's reign. He chose one to prevent the Gate of Idramm from opening and if he did fail, the chosen would fight the demons. Only that chosen is capable of doing so and no other.  
  
( A/N: This is the actual fic after you've read the history)  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Royal Palace of Corus and Tortall  
  
The great army of Tortall have captured Fort Tiras, read the simple note. King Jonathan of Tortall shook his head and tossed the piece of parchment into the fire, watching it blacken and curl into ashes. So much weight was on his shoulders now. Find the prophecy and you will not have Tortall ripped into pieces, Dante had said. He knew that it wouldn't be Dante who would destory Tortall. It would be demons unleased by the Chaos Queen. Gods are strange, he thought. They even war within themselves.  
  
The king rose from his chair, grimacing slightly when he felt even his bones creak. I'm getting old, he thought, amused. Damn, how did Alanna manage to remain so young and healthy looking? He slowly walked away from his study and into the library.  
  
So many of these books could hold some part of the prophecy. Jon walked toward the older part of the library that had been restored after a fire some long years before he was born. He looked at a certain book that had caught his eye, but dismissed it when he saw it was merely a book on famous plays. He searched through the shelves and found one particular book. Jon reached out and gently slid it out from between the other books. The Origin of the Contes. Jon skimmed through the book, stopping only to read a few sentences worth of military exploits of King Rorick I. Jon put the book back into its place, but he had pushed a little too hard. When the book's cover edges thumped sharply against the shelf panel, he heard a hollow sound. Jon frowned. He took the book back out and the rest of the shelf of books, stacking them neatly on a nearby table. Luckily, there was nobody in sight in the quiet library. He rapped the shelf panel with his knuckles. He heard the hollow sound again. Jon felt around the wood. It was a bit dusty, but not at all too sturdy. Jon bunched his hand into fist and slammed it through the wooden panel.  
  
Dust and splinters showered his face and he coughed. There was a hole in the wall. Who ever had constructed the library had put a bookshelf over a hole in the wall. That person had wanted another to find that hole and made sure that the wooden panel over the hole was not sturdy and could easily be broken through. Jon looked through all the dust and wood pieces and saw a bundled up stack of papers. As he carefully took it out, he could feel his heart thumping against his ribs in excitement. The pieces of parchment were oiled to keep it preserved, but the ribbon that held all the papers in a neat stack crumbled away when Jon gingerly touched it. He blew away more dust from the parchment and stared hard at the writing there. It was written in the Old Language. Jon yelled for Numair.  
  
  
  
Fort Tiras  
  
" Damn Jon! He wants me back in Corus again!" Dante yelled, furious. Kel looked at the simple note the messenger had given Dante. It was scrawled, ' Urgent. Come back to Corus at once. Sir Keladry of Mindelan must accompany you. Signed, Jonathan.' Kel frowned slightly.  
  
"The king wants me to go with you. Wonder why."  
  
" Damn him to fiery hell and back!" Kel looked at him. " Why do you so not want to go to Corus? Just do what the kings wants you to do." Dante glared holes into the tent wall.  
  
" I hate the city! I don't anything to do with it! Jon annoys me. I don't want to see his pretty face all smug and knowing that he can make me do what he wants."  
  
" Well, he is king." Dante growled at her and stormed off out of the tent, muttering dark oaths and promises. Kel looked down at the map of Tortall and Scanra. From where they were, it would take about a week to reach the captial of Tortall. How had Dante gone to Corus so quickly the last time he left?  
  
  
  
After they had packed their bags, a group of men (and one woman) left Fort Tiras, leaving a captain in charge until they got back. After an hour of silence, Kel could finally stand it no longer and blurted out to Dante, who was riding his destrier nest to Peachblossom, " How did you reach Corus so quickly two weeks before?" Dante blinked at her and answered quite blandly," I was riding at top speed. There wasn't a moment to be lost. Jon had sent me an urgent message. I didn't even stop to rest."  
  
"And what was that so called 'urgent' message?" Kel said that before she could stop herself. Dante smiled at her. For some reason, she could look away from his mouth. " That is none of your business, Lady Nosiness." Kel shook her head. Looking at Dante lustily was not going to help. " I am not nosy."  
  
" Oh? Then why such flow of question about what I did on my trip, hmm? What would care if I bedded lots of women?" Kel felt a spurt of jealousy at the thought of Dante in bed with other women. " I wouldn't care if you did bed a hundred woman when you left. It matters naught to me."  
  
Dante smiled again. "Are you sure?"  
  
" Of course I'm sure!" Kel said that part so loudly that several of the men escorting them looked up.  
  
"Alright, fine. The next town is far, about fifteen miles or so away. We'll stop for a rest and camp as soon as it starts getting dark." Kel held herself silent this time. Another outburst from her would be embarassing. No, it would make her look like some outrageously wanton female that wanted all her men to herself.  
  
They did stop for a rest and to nibble at supplies since they really didn't eat much since they departed that morning. Kel walked to a nearby stream and sat down by the bank, away from any wet ground. She stared out at the gently rippling surface, wondering what her mother was doing, and what her friends were doing right now. Were they enjoying the day or on patrol? Laughing at each other's jokes or were they fighting hard against the constant attacks from thieves and raiders? Kel stretched her arms out behind her to support her body and raised her face toward the sun, enjoying its warmth. At some point, Kel had gotten up and sat back down against a tree. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep with the sun still in her face. A sense of calm and peace surrounded her.  
  
  
  
At first, the warmth Kel felt on her lips, she thought it was the sunlight. But then, she felt pressure on her lips and she let out a breath from the pleasure of the feeling. When she felt soft hair touch her eyelids, Kel slowly opened her eyes to the world. Her mind was still adjusting to what was happening. There, she saw Dante. He was kissing her, his hands gently gripping her upper arms. His eyes were opened slightly. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled and deepened the kiss. They stayed there for a few more moments, locked in that position. What we are doing?, Dante thought to himself. Why we are- Dante jerked away from her. Kel raised surprised eyes to him. He was breathing hard and trying to regain his common sense back until he looked at her eyes. He nearly grinned in male triumph when he saw their expression. There was a look of vagueness and lust there. She wanted him. He wanted to shout and yell his joy. He had always wanted to make her look at him that way, ever since he saw her on the training court. Expressive, her eyes were. He now had to act the gentleman.  
  
Dante straigtened himself and said, apologetically, " I'm sorry, Kel. I shouldn't have done that. While you were asleep. That was not well done of me. Forgive me. Uh, we should be getting back on the road. We have to leave soon, else the men will desert us here." Dante turned and left her.  
  
  
  
After Dante had broken the kiss, Kel had nearly cried out in disappointment. She wanted him. She truly wanted him. It was a strange feeling, this wanting. Maybe it was lust, a word males always talked of. When Dante had babbled on about how wrong what they were doing was, Kel hadn't heard a word. Again, she couldn't help herself. She had stared longingly at his mouth, liking the way they moved. Then, when he had turned around, she could see the play of muscles there as he walked. She had also stared longingly at the way his muscles moved on his back. Damn, was she falling in love?  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha, that was real corny. I'm not a romantic type of person, but when I made this a romance, I guess I have to write a love story added to the action. Damn me for always saying what I'm going to write about and later having to do it and not wanting to. Am I lazy or what? I also want to thank a few people:  
  
Starless Night: Want to thank ya for making me your new best friend. Your fic is great! (Midsummer's Dance)  
  
MagixPawn: I luv ya, you mentioned me on the A/N!!! And you've also been supportive and saying that my work is good since I don't think it is.  
  
Kaye: Yeah, I luv u too. Keep on giving me more ideas on how to get rid of Cleon. It amuses me and maybe I'll use one of your methods. ( And I do sometimes groan when I see that you've reviewed. No offense  
  
Chibi-Chingo: Isn't my fic great? Yes, I know what you're thinking... what a ego-blown person...  
  
Merritt: Thanx! You said happy birthday to me!  
  
Princess Sanidaylene: Thanx to you especially! You reviewed every chapter ( I think), and this is how you spell 'definitely'.  
  
devilschild: I'm updating now! Happy? ( Is my fic really the best one on the whole site?)  
  
Serenity: Glad you enjoyed the fic. ( I think I suck at writing. I really do think that way. Whenever I read my work, I don't like it.)  
  
tifflypuff: The last time you reviewed, all you said was "good". I'm gonna cry!  
  
Blue Eyes: Thanks for enthusiastic review you wrote. It really did cheer me up that I was back.  
  
Kelsey McCartney: You know, when you said that I did a plot twist, I didn't know what you were talking about. Then, my friend did the same to me at school and I asked her about it. That really made her crack up that I didn't even know that I did a plot twist. Stupid me.  
  
StorytellingStar: Sorry, if the last chap was corny. I thought it was pretty corny too. I was in a rush to get it posted. Hope you liked this one.  
  
Jip: You mentioned me twice in your author note and you also reviewed more than twice! LOVE YA!!!!  
  
Aric Moroz: Thank you a lot for your review. I was having a real shitty day until a logged in and read your review. Thanx!  
  
Kel4Ever: Interesting pen name... You know, I have this thing against red- headed guys. I know this red-headed guy at school and he is really bad and stupid. No, seriously, he is really stupid. If you're reading this, Nicole, you know who I'm talking about. I love my Dante. Isn't he the coolest? *swoons as Dante walks by in armor and carrying sword*  
  
Orange: I know, my fic is great. Anybody got a problem with that?  
  
~ : You know, if you make up a name and put it into a review, I won't have to put that little sign there. It annoys me for some reason. Thanx for the compliment about me being a better writer than 19 year-olds. Keep on critisising me. My mother explained to me that it was constructive critisism. My ego was huge when you sent that review.  
  
TerraDestiny: HAHAHA! Thought I'd leave you out of the A/N didn't you? *snickers* Scared ye for while, eh? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Ignorance

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. My mom wouldn't let me go online and I had Writer's Block. Fuck Writer's Block.So anyway.... This is a romance thing and I have to do romance. If you think my sense of romance is weird, that's because I'm a realist. Enjoy! Toodles!  
  
  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Ignorance  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
Kel was still pondering about the kiss. They were still riding toward Corus and Dante was sitting ram rod in his saddle. He barely looked at her, and kept his eyes straight ahead. Whenever she tried for conversation, he often found the trees or the road more interesting. The bastard. They camped in a small clearing not too off the road. Some of the men hunted while the rest set up tents. Dante's tent was on the other side of the camp. Kel nearly yelled in frustation. She wanted to talk him about...things. But the ass was trying to stay as far away as possible!  
  
Now, most of the men were asleep in their tents and a few sentries were posted around the camp. Kel sighed. Dante was probably asleep too. Dreaming about his next female conquest most likely. Kel walked out toward the forest, signaling to the sentries that it was her. She strode about the forest grounds, guided by the moonlight. She was breathing in the cool night air until she felt a hand close over her mouth and a sword edge touch her throat. Kel froze. She couldn't move with a sword at her throat. Her heart was thumping against her ribs. She was sure her assailant could hear it.  
  
"Don't move, don't make any noise. If you do, you will regret it." A man's voice, deep and commanding. Familiar... The man slowly removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" Kel's voice came out a whisper.  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing. You should not be out here, in the opening, at night. You carry no weapon." Kel realised that she had indeed forgotten her sword. A thousand times a fool! She felt the man press her closer to him until her back was touching his chest. She felt metal at her back instead of his chest. The bastard was wearing armor. How had he manage to get her without making any noise? Armor was heavy and bulky and the plates would hit each other . That would make a great deal of noise. Even if the armor was made from light metal, she would still be able to hear him.  
  
"Go back to your camp and stay there the rest of the night. Leave here and don't come back." The man lowered his sword. Kel turned around ready to grab the man and wrestle him. Kel saw nothing but air. He was gone.  
  
Kel returned to the camp, slightly shaken at what just happened. A strange man had held a sword to her throat and yet, he didn't want anything. Really strange that he hadn't knocked her senseless and ransomed her. The king would pay a great deal of money because, after all, she was commander of the Tortallan army. Kel silently slipped back into her tent and, with some difficulty, fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Kel woke before dawn. As a habit she would never be able to break, Kel fetched her glaive from the tent and performed the glaive exercises. When she completed the last exercise, Kel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around sharply, ready to send her fist flying through whoever's face if it happened to be that man from last night.  
  
It was Dante.  
  
He smiled at her sleepily and he looked disheveled. His boots looked a bit loose, the shirt half buttoned and the breeches.... She wondered how they could be worn backwards. He also looked as if he was suffering from the after effects of too much drink. He well deserved it.  
  
" Morning," he mumbled.  
  
" Good morning. Do you have a hangover?" He grunted.  
  
" I suppose that's a yes. Why on earth were you drinking last night?"  
  
" None of your business."  
  
" Alright then. What do you want?"  
  
" Just saying good morning. Must I have a reason to say good morning to a pretty girl?"  
  
" Not unless you want something from me." He grinned.  
  
" Come to my bed?" He asked hopefully. Kel snorted.  
  
" I truly do not like bashing heads, but I could make an acception for you. How 'bout it?" Dante laughed and strode off, strutting about like a cocky boy. Damn him.  
  
  
  
They continued the ride to Corus, stopping by a small village for news of any kind. The Scanrans were holding back and leaving the villages alone it seemed. They restocked provisions and moved on. They were riding along a river, as it was the best and quickest way to Corus without getting lost or attacked by bandits. Again, Kel tried for conversation with Dante, but he paid her no heed. Even the other men were quiet.  
  
" We have to get to Corus as soon as possible."  
  
" Oh dear Mithros, he's actually alive. He can talk too!" Dante stared at her.  
  
" Of course I'm alive. And I'm not a mute. We have to arive in Corus soon."  
  
" It could be another five days before we get there. What is so important that the king wants to pull you from a war and meet with you? Have you done something to displease him and he has figured out a suitable punishment for you?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Then what did you do? Flirt with the queen?"  
  
" Thayet doesn't flirt. If she even flirts with one man, you will see major scandal at court."  
  
" Then what did you do?"  
  
" None of your business."  
  
" Getting a bit touchy, eh? The king said that I was supposed to go with you. I ought to know."  
  
" You'll find out later."  
  
  
  
Corus  
  
Royal Palace  
  
" Are you sure, Numair?"  
  
" Of course, Jon. Even though I hate deciphering, I'm pretty sure this is what the prophecy meant."  
  
" Uusoae is going to open the Gate of Idramm and put no limits on it. Demons from every realm possible will be unleashed upon the mortal realm and Tortall is the first one to destroyed. After that, they will attack other countries. Completely destroy the world."  
  
" Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
" Does Chaos have any control over the demons?"  
  
" She may or may not. Demons are unpredictable, especially when they all are together in one place. No god can stop them once they are together in one group, not with such power combined."  
  
" What does it mean by 'Dragonriders'?"  
  
" According to legend, the first of the Four Masters had an elite army to back him up. They were mechanical, all of them. Empty suits of armor riding mechanical dragons. That made the army all the more stronger and harder to beat. The mention of Dragonriders and elements of the Four Masters could hint that they are coming to Tortall."  
  
" How much time do we have left?"  
  
" I don't know. Not a lot, I should guess. Only one can save us all."  
  
  
  
A/N: Unsuitable ending, I know. This chapter was also short. I had Writer's Block. Sowry! Who do you think the mystery guy is? 


	17. Changes

A/N: It was my Writer's Block's fault. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating for some what? Two months? Okay, I'll be honest. Two and a half months! I'm really sorry! I was slacking off and I really didn't have the time. I hope you like this chapter. After I finish Rekindled, I'm starting another series as a sequel. Its to be based on Kel's son and daughter. Sound good? I particularly like this chapter. I think I did a fine job if I do say so my self. Remember that there's supposed to beromance in this fic? Well here it is. Enjoy! Toodles!  
  
Rekindled Chapter Seventeen: Changes By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
They arrived in Corus by sundown. As they entered the city, any commoners and nobles still out stared after them, awed by the sight. They kept an even pace and entered through the palace gates. Stable hands came forward to take their horses and a servant came to lead the men away to rest at the barracks. A steward bowed to Kel and Dante, apologising that the king was busy and requested them to dress for the ball that was to take place in the palace. If they didn't have any appropriate clothing, they could dress in their uniforms or the Queen would supply clothes to them. The steward led them to their rooms in the East Wing. When the steward handed Kel the key to her room, she was already bleary eyed with fatigue. Dante, much to her satisfaction, looked even more miserable. The steward led him to another room across the corridor.  
  
The first thing she saw in the room was the bed. But she restrained herself and saw that the bath tub was already steaming and prepared for her, complete with the soap, towel, and freshly pressed evening clothes on the table nearby. Kel quickly stripped off her dusty traveler's clothes and stepped into the hot bath water, sighing with sheer pleasure. She was finally washing in a tub of nice, hot, clean water rather than in a icy river with shapeless things floating by. She was wrapping herself in a towel when a maid knocked on the sturdy door. Kel opened the door and the maid bobbed a curtsy.  
  
"His Majesty has assigned me to be your maid, my lady," the maid stuttered, surprised by Kel's appearance. She was new, obviously. Everybody in the palace knew her by one significant detail. Her height. Kel blinked.  
  
"I'll manage without your help. Tell His Majesty that I thank him with his thougtfulness." Thoughtfullness, ha! She really didn't have the greatest fondness for King Jonathan. But, then again, who did? The king most certainly did have his flaws. The maid didn't move a muscle. "What?" Kel asked, exasperated. The maid nervously plucked at the corners of her homely gown.  
  
"His Majesty may be angry with me," she said, hesitant. Kel rolled her eyes heavanward. Sighing, she called upon her steady patience. "I'm sure His Majesty will not be angry. If he is, tell him that it's my fault. I will doubtless hear his explosion of rage and I will dash to where is as quickly as I can to save you. You are dismissed." Perhaps it was fatigue and annoyance that made her edgy and sarcastic. The maid stayed in that spot for a while longer before leaving slowly, still furiously plucking her dress and looking uncertain.  
  
Kel closed the door and tossed her towel aside. She examined the dress that lay prepared for her. It was dark blue and styled to the latest fashion at Court. The neckline was deep and the waistline was rather high. The ends of the sleeve were loose while the upper arms were tight. Kel narrowed her eyes at the dress. She didn't particularly like it. The neckline was deep enough to have her breasts nearly tumbling out and the tightness of the sleeves would be uncomfortable. She sincerely hoped the dressmaker had gotten her size right. After nearly an hour of struggling to get the flimsy thing on, there was a knock on the door. Kel snatched the hair brush up, raked it through her hair and arranged it as best she could before opening the door. There stood Dante, looking quite splendid in his clothes.  
  
He wore black breeches of the finest quality and a pristine white shirt underneath a blue tunic that was lined with silver. He was wearing his family's colors. When he saw her, he stared. Kel, uncomfortable under his gaze, fidgeted. He was the first one to speak.  
  
"Uh, I thought that since we're both the commanders and guests that we should enter together. Are you ready?" Kel stepped back from the doorway and gestured for Dante to step into the room. He closed the door. Kel, not noticing, said, "Nearly. It took me a long to get this thing on. I'm trying to get my hair to obey me." She walked to the mirror.  
  
"Here, let me help." Kel's breath caught in her throat when Dante stepped behind her. His hands gently gathered her thick hair together and took the brush from her hand. He was too close. She could feel the heat coming from his body to meet her back. He worked the brush through her hair gently without yanking it out of her scalp as she tended to do when she tried to tame her hair. She watched him through the mirror. He looked intense, concentrating on the brush in his large hand. For a wild moment, Kel imagined what it felt like to have that hand touching her body. Intimately. Kel tried to ward the thought off, but it stayed in her mind, as if branded there.  
  
"There." Kel started, coming back from her daydream. She studied at her reflection through the mirror. She had to give Dante the credit that he had arranged her hair beautifully. He had tied most of it down with a narrow strip of ribbon that had been on the table and there were tendrils hanging down to caress her shoulders. She sent him a questioning look. He smiled.  
  
"There are somethings that a man is born knowing and somethings that he learns through life. I have a younger sister that taught me how to arrange her hair so that she could dress at the same time. She has a habit of being late to something important."  
  
They left the room together to go to the ballroom. Kel, with her hand on Dante's arm as etequiette demanded since he was escorting her there. Kel frowned as they walked through the winding corridors. "Dante, why did the king put on a ball right in the midst of a war?"  
  
Dante, also frowning a bit, replied,"I suppose you can say that it's a symbol that the war is drawing to a close. It's obvious that Tortall will crush Scanra. Some of the clans have retreated into hiding, probably licking their wounds and the warlord is losing support of the remaining clans. The clans are not used to working together and they often fight among themselves. That is why Scanra is considered uncivilized by many. Anyone who first steps into Scanra will be seized by any clan as a enemy and there is a constant civil war. For this reason, there are kings and rulers to lead realms. If Tortall has no leader, she would fall very quickly to invaders and there would be civil war over who would be the next king." Kel nodded, understanding.  
  
"Here we are." They entered the ballroom. The herald stationed by the door saw them and immediately recognised them. His chest swelled before he bellowed out, "The Marquess of Brighton and Lady Keladry of Mindelan!" Heads were turned their way though the chatter of voices didn't lessen. They strode in and Kel was seized in Neal's hug. She was slightly surprised by Neal's sign of affection, but not the least bit disturbed.  
  
"Well, look here! Just barely knighted and you're already the commander of the entire army." Kel laughed at that. Neal looked the same as the last she saw him though she noticed that he had a stubble. "Trying to grow a beard, Neal?" He touched his stubble and shook his head. The movement tossed his hair out of order, but she no longer felt the familiar urge to smooth it down. If she did, it would be out of friendship, not a secret infatuation. In a way she was glad that she had finally gotten over Neal. She didn't want to keep anything from him.  
  
"No. I just haven't the time to shave these days. So how is it up north?" "The Scanrans are holding back pretty much. They haven't the numbers, nor the strength to put together a mass attack." Dante, who had been standing to side watching their reunion, stepped forward. "Are you Nealan of Queenscove?" Neal turned a bit to look at Dante, just noticing him.  
  
"Yes, at your service, my lord marquess." Neal made an elegant bow. Dante smiled, liking Neal. He'd heard of Neal through Alanna. She had described her squire as impudent, a fool, and pretty much a person with a big mouth that couldn't keep his opinion to himself. He wondered how Neal had survived with Alanna as his knight-mistress. Alanna could slice Neal up into little pieces with that sharp tongue of hers. Kel looked from one man to the other before saying, "Neal, I'd like you to meet Dante Slanzar de Dracore, the Marquess of Brighton. Dante, this is Neal of Queenscove, as you seem to know already." They eyed each other for a moment before Dante let a mocking grin show.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you, Nealan of Queenscove," Dante said softly, his eyes challenging Neal's. Kel looked at them more closely. Now that she saw them together, she realised that both of them were handsome, with Neal's fairness and Dante's dark devil-may-care features. Neal was Dante's senior by only a few years, but Dante was taller and lean while Neal was a bit broader. Right at this moment, she saw challenge in both men's eyes. Hastily, Kel stepped between them and elbowed Dante's stomach as discreetly as she could. What her elbow met was hard muscle that contracted under her touch. He smiled at her, his eyes flirting. Kel quickly looked away to tell Neal off. Neal, his eyes never leaving Dante, turned away to accept a invitation from a lady for a dance. He led her off toward the dancing floor.  
  
Kel faced Dante, her eyes accusing. "What was that all about? I introduce you to a friend and you go off challenging him! Where's your manners?" Dante smiled at her again. That smile left her unsettled. "It disappeared when I looked at you this evening with that dress on." Kel, unprepared for that kind of response, stared at him. "You shouldn't say those kind of things here." He stepped closer. "Why not?" Kel, now truly flustered and nervous, couldn't think of anything to say. He felt amusement creep in at the confused look on Kel's face.  
  
He offered her his arm. "Care to dance, my lady?" Kel took his offer mutely, as she had no other choice. He led her to the dance floor and whirled her into the rythm of the music. He was a good dance partner, she found out that evening. The music ended and Kel was hot, a result of too many bodies close together while performing an exercise.  
  
"You look a bit warm, Kel, and rather red in the face. Come, the balcony is much cooler and a good remedy from what I am told." Kel merely put her hand on his arm and followed. He had led her to a small balcony that was hidden from view from any prying eyes. Kel walked to the railing and breathed in the scent of the night. The gardens below added to the mixture. "It is beautful tonight, is it not?" Kel turned to Dante. He was standing there with his hands tucked into the pocket of his breeches. He walked to her and leaned his hip on to the railing beside her, his eyes looking out to the expanse of the city of Corus at the palace's feet and spreading.  
  
"Yes, it is." For some reason, she felt excited by the closeness of him. He was close enough that she could breath in his own scent along with the night air. There was silence between them. Dante broke it.  
  
"You know, Kel, have you ever thought of yourself as, perhaps, beautiful?" Kel looked at him. There was only seriousness written on his features. Kel thought.  
  
"Not really." Dante smiled. "Well, you are." Kel blinked for a moment before she felt herself coloring from the compliment. No one had said that before to her, not even Cleon. Well, he had, but indirectly.  
  
Dante slowly reached out to touch her face. She froze at his touch, but she found his hand warm, protective. Not at all the hand that had wielded the sword that had taken so many lives in battle. It was the hand that had gently arranged her hair. But what she saw in his eyes nearly scared her away. It was a look she had never saw before in any man's eyes for her. Desire... the thing that she had heard enough about.  
  
Dante saw the confused look in her eyes and drew his hand away, wondering what the hell had possessed him to touch her. She was young and he had no right to touch her. But her reaction to him had confirmed what he had wondered for a long time. She was virgin. At the revelation, he felt relieved. She still had that flustered look. That look made her seem adorable for some strange reason that eluded his pitiful little brain. Like a lost, little girl. He intended on bringing her home.  
  
He gently framed Kel's face with his hands and lowered his head to hers. She made no move to stop him. He touched his lips to hers. Her lips were soft, and full, as he had imagined they would be. And generous. Her eyes were surprised, but the surprised expression quickly vanished and was replaced with something dark and hot. Her eyes closed before he could look further into them and she brought her hands up to place them on the nape of his neck. For several long moments, they stayed locked in that position, both taking and giving pleasure. Finally, Dante pulled away to stare at Kel. She had a look of disappointment on her face by the loss of their closeness. She tried to pull him back down to her, but Dante resisted, though he was sorely tempted to give Kel what she wanted.  
  
"Kel, if I kiss you again, I may not stop this time," he said, trying to catch his breath. Kel, her eyes now half closed and hooded, looked so tempting and seductive that he wanted to take her, right at that moment, on the damned balcony with nearly the entire Court no more than twenty feet away. Anybody could pass by and spot what was happening.  
  
Still breathing hard, Dante whispered, "I think we should retire for the night now." Kel nodded silently, now understanding passion. They stepped back into the ballroom and headed for the nearest way out. If anybody noticed that the marquess and lady knight had been out alone together in the balcony for a time that would have suggested something more than appropirate had happened, they didn't voice it out to the ones in question. Unfortunately, everybody had noticed.  
  
A/N: Cliffy! That little hot scene between Dante and Kel was pretty good. NO! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME NICOLE! I'm very proud of myself that I finally wrote an intimate scene without gagging. And I did a damn good job of it, too. I have know officially made this fic a romance and action/adventure. Review and tell me what you thought of this. NICOLE, DON'T TELL ANYONE I ACUTALLY WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! IF YOU DO, YOU HAVE ALREADY SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!! 


	18. Morning

A/N: I AM BACK! I AM SOOOOO BACK! WOOOOOO!!!! Sorry, got a little excited back there. So anyway…. I finally badgered my mom enough to make her buy me a new computer. The other months that you haven't seen me online is because my other comp broke down. *again* I'm high on orange juice, which kinda sad. Orange juice, of all things. This fic is now a rated R because of um… read this chapter and you'll know why. Soooo….. Here's chapter 18! Enjoy and toodles!  
  
  
Rekindled   
Chapter Eighteen: Morning  
By: DarkDracon0   
  
When they reached Kel's room, Kel turned around so that the heavy door was at her back and Dante was standing before her. She could actually feel the heat coming off his body and breathe in the scent of the soap he had scrubbed onto himself. She managed to say, "That was a nice party." Fool!, her mind yelled. Is that all you have to say to him?! Dante watched her from lowered lashes. She looked nervous and ready to bolt. At least she could look at him full in the face. Well, actually, not really.   
  
Gods, he was beautiful. That warrior's face and poet's mouth and his eyes were- She managed to cut off that train of thought before it veered to sexually descriptive. What's wrong with me? Being attracted to a man is a normal enough feeling. I still get that giddy feeling whenever I see Dom. At least the last time I saw him, I did. Am I fickle? Mithros, please say I'm not.  
  
"If anyone saw that, ah, scene, mouths will be flapping," Dante murmured. Kel could only nod back.   
"You better go get some rest tonight. Our dear king will doubtless put us to work in the morning." Kel didn't move. Dante quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything when he opened the door for her.   
  
"Goodnight" Kel managed to utter. But Dante also didn't move. He stood motionless in her doorway, his face with no expression before he grabbed her shoulders, and jerked her body to his. She gasped just before his lip crushed her own. She knew how to dislodge a man who was holding her in a way she didn't like. But she liked the way he was holding her. And the way his lips were on her lips, and the way his hands swooped downward to caress the small of her back through her ridiculously flimsy dress. Without knowing it, her own hands reached up to twine themselves with his soft hair.   
  
Dante felt his mind reel. He didn't how it happened, but he lost that control he always had with him and before he knew it, he had Kel in his arms and her warm person pressed against him, along with his mouth on hers. I've died and gone to heaven, he thought vaguely. He didn't want to, but he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. The hazel color was smoky with passion and her lips soft. He felt outrageously pleased with himself. He gently pushed her into her room and followed her. He kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot and pulled her against him again. He began to kiss the graceful line of her neck, feeling her shudder and arch her back when he touched a sensitive spot. Again without knowing, Kel tipped her head back for him to find the most sensitive spots of her neck.   
  
Kel moved her hands to his back, feeling the muscles tense for a moment before relaxing. Dante found the lacings on the back of the dress and quickly pulled them apart.   
  
Oh gods, was all Kel could think of. Dante looked at her again and spoke the question.  
"Are you sure?" I don't know, the voice in her mind said, but Kel shook it off. It was now or never. And maybe she was falling in love with him. It was time to find out.  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dante opened his eyes slowly. The room was still dark, with hints of the morning lights peeking through the windows. Kel was still asleep, her body on top of his and her beautiful hair spilled out on his chest. He stared at the playing colors of her hair, trying to sort out the different shades. She shifted slightly. Dante stilled. She stirred again, but stayed quiet in her slumber. He stared at the ceiling, silently brooding.   
  
He had never slept with a lady. Actually, come to think of it, he hardly ever went to bed with any woman, even one who openly invited him. And Mithros knew he had received several invitations. And he had never taken a virgin. He had been careful of that. He knew that it would cause a virgin immense pain to be taken the first time. Kel had been a virgin, experienced the pain, and he had been sorry for it, but there was no other way. But the pleasure. He was sure Kel had enjoyed it, sure that she felt the incredible pleasure.  
He hugged Kel to him, smiling slightly. He had gotten what he wanted and he meant to keep it. I'm in love with her, he thought before slipping back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Kel woke up feeling very sated and limber. She saw it was already well past dawn and nearly blanched. She never missed her morning exercises. It would take an earthquake to rock through Corus for anything to stop her exercises. She started to rise from bed before she remembered what had happened last night. Please gods, no. Please let it be a wistful dream I had due to excessive wine, she thought , feeling very appalled at herself. She looked over at the other side of the bed. It was rumpled and it was obvious that someone had spent the night with her. In bed. And she could see the remains of her dress at the foot of the bed. But there was no signs of a man in the room. All of Dante's clothes were gone and so was he.   
  
Please no, she thought desperately, still feeling stricken. What in hell had possessed her to do it? But gods, she could still feel him kissing her, holding her. She felt herself redden. Then the coverlet slipped down and she stared at herself. She was naked, wearing no clothes or even pieces of it what so ever.   
  
Kel wasn't sure if she should faint or scream.  
  
  
  
Dante whistled as he strode from his room toward the Great Hall. He had left early that morning, thinking to better leave Kel to wake up alone than on top of a man who still wanted her. Just as well for he heard a short shriek coming from the direction of her room as he walked down the corridor.   
  
He was still whistling when he arrived in the Great Hall. There were only a few people still at the tables. It was a little late, but he could still get a warm breakfast. He grabbed a tray and piled it high with food. Porridge, buttered bread, a plate of vegetables and some other little fruits. He walked to the end of one table and started to eat quickly as he sat down.   
  
Tysen spotted his twin eating at the end of one table and walked to him, grinning. He thumped Dante's back, laughing.   
"Well, you randy goat, you got your lady knight, didn't you?" Dante choked. Not because Tysen hit his back hard enough to send any lesser man's face into the porridge, but at what he said.  
  
"What?" Dante said after regaining back his breath. Tysen, still grinning, sat down next to him and took an apple off Dante's tray and bit down on it.   
  
"I was there at the little ball last night. Didn't think nobody saw the two of you dance then go out to the balcony, did you? Everybody did and your lady knight was looking a bit breathless when you both came back and left. Come on now, Dante, we nobles aren't as big and heroic as yourself, but we're not blind. It's obvious." By the time Tysen finished , Dante was as pale as the pristine tunic he was wearing.   
  
"I have to go," Dante said vaguely before running out of the Hall. Tysen raised an eyebrow, but only shrugged and went to work to finish Dante's leftovers.   
  
Dante reached Kel's room just as she was closing the door behind her. Dante shoved her back inside without a word and closed the door behind him, locking it.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kel yelled, angry at him and angry at herself for feeling excited and breathless when he had grabbed her arms and shoved her back into her own room.   
  
"Kel," he said, his voice all seriousness. "Everybody saw what happened out in the balcony and its already rumored that we spent the night together." Kel stared at him and felt her mind trying to grasp what he had just said.  
  
"Please say that what you, you stupid bastard, just said is all a ploy to get me angry at you." Dante shook his head. "Kel, its all true. Tysen just told me. Even he saw it and he can't even see a joke if it kicked him in the arse." He looked at her mournfully.   
"Kel, we're going to have to get married."  
  
For the second time that day, for Mithro's sake, it was still morning!, Kel didn't know whether to scream or faint.   
  
Dante caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
A/N: Well, a lot happened in that chapter. But I liked how it turned out. R/R! 


	19. Marriage

A/N: I'm back, don't hurt me because of my laziness. Insomnia and writer's block is not a good combination.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I'm writing a disclaimer. Tortall and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to the goddess Tamora Pierce, so don't sue me. No money being made, I'm poor and Ms. Pierce is not. See the difference?  
  
Rekindled  
Chapter Nineteen: Marriage  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
"Marriage? Marriage? Have you lost your mind?" Kel had started to shriek at him like a fishmonger's wife promptly after he had revived her. She must have powerful lungs. He had never heard anyone aim such a loud voice at him.  
  
"Yes, dear, marriage." He had called her dear. He never used endearments. He found that he quite liked it. "If you don't want to marry me, then your life will be, quite frankly, a living hell."  
  
"Oh, so if I marry you, it would make you equivalent to a hero who has saved the simpering lady from mortal danger? Do you think I can't take care of myself? I don't want to marry you!" Marriage to him couldn't be that repulsive, a small part of her mind insisted. He isn't like those men who think women should stay home and trade gossip. He's seen you fight. He wouldn't force you to stay home. And what about last night?  
  
Shut up.  
  
He would treat you like an equal. That thought made her pause. But not for long. Damn, she was just knighted, still green. Alright, she wasn't green. She was brass. It was a term that was used for the ranked, experienced officers. And she was experienced and ranked. And he was handsome. Slashing cheekbones, proud, straight nose, sensual mouth. Eyes. Eagle eyes. Or hawk eyes. Whatever comparison, his eyes could be light and laughing or they could be piercing, and intense, boring into your soul as if he knew your deepest and darkest secrets.  
  
"Kel, come to your senses. If you don't marry me, you'll be thrusted more into the role of whore and trollop than ever before. No man will marry you no matter how long the scandal has faded. I know that Court is filled with new and old scandals, which is how noblemen keep themselves occupied, but this is different."  
  
"How can this be any different than the ones in the past?" She demanded. "We spent the night together and now everybody knows. Isn't that how many other scandals are made?" Anger and the slight feel of panic made her voice harsh. He winced slightly but didn't answer. She grew impatient, her hand shooting forward and grabbing him by his shirtfront. Powerful emotions was making her act this way. Just this once, she wanted to just let her emotions out and not keep them in. She yanked him to her and yelled in his face, "Damn you, this is all your fault! If you hadn't forced yourself into my room, this wouldn't have happened!" Dante changed. One moment, he was silent, the next, he was furious.  
  
"My fault?! You let me in! I kiss you and you let me in. Perhaps if you'd said that you didn't want me, then this wouldn't happened! I gave you a choice and asked you if you were sure. And you answered yes. Think reasonably, woman!" He did sort of forced his way in but he didn't tell her that. It was partly his fault. But if Kel didn't him, he would have left. No, you wouldn't. You wanted so bad that you would have gone to any lengths to have her, said a small part of his mind.  
  
You keep out of this.   
  
Gods, he was going mad. He was talking to himself. He mentally shook himself. He was becoming naught but a halfwit.   
  
Kel blinked in surprise. Dante rarely spoke in anger. But she wasn't about to be blamed for this predicament. Alright, she'd accept it as partly her fault. Bu not all of it.   
  
"So we must marry. Damn it, Dante, why? I truly don't care if I don't ever marry. Why do you want this marriage so much? Why?" She asked that question in a angry way and he was already seized in a rage. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Because I love you, dammit. Haven't you seen that every time we're together? You make me want you so much that I can hardly think straight when you're near. And every time you go on the battlefield, I'm scared that you'll get hurt or worse, killed. Do you think me some sort of court dandy? That all I care about is winning and doing it by letting my men die? Is that what you think me?" There was silence laced with shock. Kel, her face pale with surprise and Dante's flushed with both anger and surprise as well.   
  
It took him several moments for the words he had just said to register into his brain. God, did he really say that he loved her? They stared at each other, mute.  
  
"Oh dear Mithros." Kel jerked away from him, shaking. He had just said he loved her. He loved her. Somehow, it didn't sound so bad. She actually felt quite elated, giddy. He just stood there, eyes wide and the color slowing draining from his face. Oh, if he could, he would've taken that back… Taken that back so he could keep on hoping she felt the same. But it was said and he couldn't keep the look of pain from crossing his face.  
  
Kel, knees weak from shock, backed away from him until she felt her legs bump the bed and sat down heavily. Her breath heaved out harshly and she struggled with herself. He loved her.   
  
But the question was: Did she love him? 


	20. The Beginning

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter to Rekindled. My best friend bribed me with sexual favors to get this out. Yes, my best friend is also the same sex as me. And I'm a girl. (How could you think otherwise?)  
  
Rekindled  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Beginning  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
Dante and Kel stared at each other, mute. A knock on the door sounded but neither took notice. It seemed like years had passed before Dante walked to the door and opened it, nodding to the servant. The servant stuttered a bit, surprised to see him in Kel's room.  
  
"Sir, His Majesty wishes to see you along with Lady Keladry." Dante nodded. "We'll be there shortly." Dante closed the door. Glancing back at Kel, he winced a bit at her paleness. "Well, Keladry, Jon wants to see us. Come on." Kel rose from her place on the bed and pulled at her shirt, a futile attempt to smooth out the small wrinkles.  
  
They both walked out together silently, neither looking or saying anything to each other. They arrived at the king's private study, knocking on the heavy door. The king's voice called out, summoning them in. Both took a seat before the large desk as Jon poured over maps and Numair pointing out certain coordinates.   
  
Jon looked up and there was a nervous look on his face. His eyes shot to Numair's and gave the command silently. Numair nodded. Looking at both of them, he said, "Dante, there seems to be a… rip in the air just in a small forest near the south. Dante started. "A rip?" Numair nodded again.   
  
"Yes, there is no better way to describe it. Much like the opening during the time of the Immortals War where Immortals came from the Divine Realms." Dante stared hard at Numair. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. We need to ride out and inspect it and it would only seem appropriate that both you and Keladry accompanied us. The prophecy seems to be in effect now." Dante gripped the arms of his chair in a white-knuckled grip. "No, it can't be. Its far too soon. Too soon…" Dante's voice trailed off. Picking up his voice again, Dante managed to croak out, "If its begun, then you're going to have to give me the manuscript you found. Now." Numair looked confused. "   
  
"Why would you need it?"  
  
"We're going to have to close the portal before any demons sense it. And only Kel can read it." Kel jumped at the sound of her name. She had been silent through the entire beginning, confused. A portal? Demons? It sounded so ridiculous and far-fetched.  
  
"Quickly, we have to get to the portal and give me the manuscript." Numair handed the manuscript to Dante and he looked through it, his eyes skimming through the script. His face paled and his grip tightened. He looked up.   
  
"We need to get out there, to the portal. Immediately. We haven't much time."   
  
They rode out to the outside walls of Corus, barreling through the streets with men from the King's Own and the Queen's Riders, all heavily armed with several war mages. Dante rode beside Numair, Kel behind him. Commoners quickly moved out of the way at the sight of the fierce men, grim with hints of danger in their eyes. They rode for nearly an hour before Numair stopped abruptly at a clearing in a small forest. The forest itself was deathly quiet, with no sounds of animals at all. Daine, who had accompanied them even against Numair's wishes, glanced nervously around.  
  
Daine spoke, her voice slightly showing fear. "This is too quiet. I can't hear anything, even the People are silent. I think they all left this area completely." The men and women in armor looked around the area nervously. The horse start to twitch and whinny, eyes rolling and pawing the ground.   
  
Dante saw something. Kel watched him focus on something ahead of them. "Wait here," he ordered. He got off his horse and strode forward, his eyes fixated on one spot. Dante walked forward and slowly reached out his hand. Everyone watched, breathless with excitement and fear. And his hand disappeared through a space in the air. The rip. The Gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All men, women, assemble. Spears to the front, archers to the back. Swordsmen to the sides for further assistance. War mages with long range power shall mingles with archers. Mages with short range, half to the spearmen, half to the swordsmen. Memorize all your positions. We wake at dawn." Dante ordered, eyes flat as a snake's. Kel watched him, her eyes concerned. Dante had never been this cold before. Maybe he had, on the battlefield, but this coldness was far worse than rage. Rage took strong emotions. Coldness too emptiness. A sense of duty. Maybe even more.   
  
Dante walked inside a tent, eyes glaring over all inside. The king had left for the castle for more men, though he would stay at the castle for reasons of safety to a royal monarch. The head war mage, Alec, and Domitan of Masbolle sat inside, deep in discussion. They snapped to attention when Dante entered.   
  
"Sir." Dom rose, saluting. Alec rose as well, bowing.   
  
"Have the sensitivity nets been set, Alec?"  
  
"Yes, milord. Any activity will be immediately detected around the gate. I've three mages watching close by." Dante looked at Dom. "Your men have been posted in their positions?"   
  
"Yes, sir. All with the pole arms as you instructed."   
  
"Excellent. Sentries must be posted for the night shifts. You be sure to set up the rosters. The same goes with you, Alec." Both of them nodded and were promptly dismissed. Dante lowered himself on to a stool and leaned his elbows on to the small table, eyes on Kel. Kel met his eyes, her gaze steady. They said nothing for a while, until Dante broke the silence. "Do you know what's happening now?" Kel gave a slight smile.  
  
"Not a clue." He rose from the stool and walked to her, skimming his fingers over the line of her jaw. "I'm sorry. For what I did this morning. I don't deserve you." She looked up at him slightly, her hand curling around his own. "Why not?"  
  
"There are reasons. If you knew them, then you'd understand."  
  
"Why don't you tell me and I'll judge for myself if you deserve me or not?" Her eyes laughed into his golden ones. He smiled back and leaned his forehead on to hers.   
  
"As I said, there are reasons. Perhaps I'll tell you, one day. No, I think much sooner. But for now, we have to look to what we have to do now. Tortall depends on us." She was silent for a moment before answering. "Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alec was in awe of the gate. Nothing at the University had ever prepared him to guard a gate to the demonic world. He knew it was to the demon realm as Lord Brighton had quickly explained to him what it was. Demons… He could be famous if he could- What? Seal it? Draw a demon forth and slave it? The practical side of his mind barked back to him. Who knew how powerful they were? The stories of demons that were the stuff of fairy tales told to children by their mothers, he had never believed. But once he had seen it with his own eyes… It was unbelievable.  
  
"Fascinating isn't it?" Numair's voice floated across his head and made him snap back to attention. He heard the mage walk to stand beside him, gazing at the phenomenon.   
  
"All of us wonder whether demons truly exist. Not the kind of killer immortals, but the ones of horns and sinister eyes. Am I not wrong?" Alec turned his head to look at him.   
  
"Yes. It is incredible." Numair continued to look at the rip in time. "Yes. It is quite incredible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon Underworld  
  
The demon sniffed the air, sensing change. Its tail twitched, and the demon moved around its surroundings, burnt and dead. The gate shimmered, attracting its attention. Trotting to the gate, it sniffed again and roared. Turning around, it dashed back to the palace made of brimstone and old bones, calling to its king.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this up. I've been busy with school, haven't really the time to write anymore. High school is annoying. R/R! 


End file.
